La Pâtisserie de la Rose Traduction
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: UA. Le comptable Matthew Williams a l'habitude d'être imperceptible, ignoré et oublié. C'est ainsi jusqu'à ce que le chef pâtissier Francis Bonnefoy lui apparaisse comme une explosion de couleurs dans sa vie grise et ennuyeuse. Fic cadeau pour TCTBS. [Traduction d'une fanfiction de George deValier]
1. Venus et éclair

**La Pâtisserie de la Rose**

**Une histoire d'amour délicieuse en six portions.**

**Ceci est une traduction d'une fanfiction de George deValier. Elle a été écrite pour un autre auteur : This Could Theoretically Be Sparta. **

**J'ai l'autorisation pour traduire toutes ses fanfictions et j'ai un MP qui peut le prouver.  
**

**Note en tant que traductrice : Tous les gâteaux, présents dans cette histoire, m'intriguaient. Je ne connaissais pas les termes propres à la pâtisserie quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois, et donc je zappais certaines choses... Et j'aime la romance et j'aime le sucré. Donc, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour mieux comprendre cette histoire et la partager avec vous.  
**

**Couple : Francis Bonnefoy/Matthew Williams (France/Canada)  
**

**Résumé : UA. Le comptable Matthew Williams a l'habitude d'être imperceptible, ignoré et oublié. C'est ainsi jusqu'à ce que le chef pâtissier Francis Bonnefoy lui apparaisse comme une explosion de couleurs dans sa vie grise et ennuyeuse. Fic cadeau pour TCTBS. [Traduction]**

**Rating M/16+ : Il n'est pas là pour faire joli ce rating. Vous voilà donc prévenus.  
**

**Chapitre Un**

**Vénus et Éclair**

C'était un ennuyeux matin gris lorsque Matthew parcourait d'un bon pas l'ennuyeuse rue grise. C'était le neuvième matin qu'il traversait cette même rue, de la même manière, toujours aussi ennuyeuse et grise. Matthew avait l'habitude d'être dépassé et non reconnu, mais dans cette nouvelle et immense ville, il se sentait complètement invisible. Cet endroit était trop étendu et inamical : des centaines de personnes se dépêchaient avec les yeux sur le sol, pratiquement identiques dans leurs manteaux gris avec leur expression grise. Des bâtiments gris s'alignaient de chaque côté de la rue de gris magasins et commerces tous assortis ensemble. Et il semblait que chaque jour le ciel au-dessus était sombre et promettait la pluie. Matthew serra de sa main son dossier et grinça des dents lorsque la foule torrentielle pressée le passa sans le voir. Au moins son petit appartement n'était pas très loin de son immense bâtiment d'affaire, donc, cette ennuyeuse marche grise de tous les matins ne lui prenait pas trop de temps.

C'était une bonne opportunité, avaient-ils dit. Une promotion à un nouveau poste dans une grande ville. Matthew n'avait jamais été doué pour les confrontations, alors il avait simplement dit merci, empaqueté sa petite vie ennuyeuse et avait traversé le pays pour devenir un autre nombre écrasé et perdu dans une compagnie sans visage. Il était là depuis déjà deux semaines, mais personne au bureau ne connaissait son nom. Il était intimement persuadé que personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait.

Matthew dût subitement éviter le passage d'un homme qui ne regardait pas où il allait. Juste au moment où il tombait contre le mur d'un magasin pour éviter la collision, il commença à pleuvoir fortement. Matthew râla dans son for intérieur. Ce jour s'annonçait encore meilleur que d'habitude.

Matthew mit son dossier au-dessus de sa tête et commença à chercher un abri. Ses yeux couvrirent la rue, cherchant un auvent ou un rebord ou une sorte de protection contre la pluie à verse. Et alors, comme attiré par une brillante explosion de couleurs dans ce matin gris, son regard tomba sur la vitrine d'un petit commerce. Il fit quelques pas, fasciné. Des gâteaux et des pâtisseries colorés aux formes variées étaient arrangées dans les règles de l'art de l'exhibition sur des tables blanches et des étages en argent : des petites tartes aux fruits, des pommes montées avec des baies, des plats de biscuits glacés rouges et roses, des muffins saupoudrés de blancs, des cupcakes de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Matthew avait même oublié la pluie alors qu'il fixait le festin visuel, sa bouche commençant à saliver, ses yeux buvant cette explosion de couleur. Mais il se mit rapidement à frissonner et réalisa que la pluie était en train d'imprégner ses vêtements et il entra dans la boutique.

Une petite sonnette annonça gaiement son arrivée alors que la chaleur de l'endroit engloutit Matthew immédiatement. A l'intérieur, l'explosion de couleurs était encore plus intense, avec la douce et délectable senteur mêlée du chocolat et du pain en train de se faire. Le son nostalgique de la voix reconnaissable d'Edith Piaf flottait dans l'air de la boutique des photographies en noir et blanc, encadrées, de lieux mémorables Parisiens décoraient les murs. Un comptoir en verre occupait le fond de la pièce, séparant le devant de la petite échoppe – l'adjectif « cosy » venait à l'esprit – d'une petite aire de service. Matthew se sentit étrangement à l'aise dans cet endroit, alors qu'il regardait les rayons avec des douceurs et des pâtisseries encore plus adorablement exquises. Il avait déjà mangé son petit-déjeuner – des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et un café latte à sept heures pétantes, comme chaque matin – mais il se sentit soudainement affamé.

« _Bonjour, monsieur !_ » Matthew regarda en direction de la voix. L'homme derrière le comptoir battit des paupières quand Matthew se tourna vers lui, ses yeux s'assombrissant, et il regarda Matthew de haut en bas. « Eh bien, _bonjour_ ! », dit-il encore, en accentuant la deuxième partie du mot de bienvenue. Il se pencha en avant sur le comptoir et eut un sourire brillant. Il avait des cheveux blonds et ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules et une légère barbe sur son visage généreux et il portait des jeans et un tablier recouvert de farine. Et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il souriait, se penchait facilement sur le comptoir ses yeux bleus dansants courraient le long du corps de Matthew – Matthew se sentit rougir, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« _Bonjour _», répondit Matthew, quelque peu hésitant.

« Puis-je… vous donner un coup de main, par hasard ? »

Matthew ressentit le besoin de se taire. Il s'inquiéta du comment ce que le pâtissier blond voulait dire sonnait ainsi. L'homme cligna des yeux et les sourcils de Matthew se levèrent rapidement. Oh, il l'a fait.

« Non merci. C'est juste… » Matthew se regarda. Son costume gouttait sur le sol. Il était en train de créer des flaques d'eau partout. « Eh bien, il commençait à pleuvoir et je ne voulais pas finir tout mouillé, mais… eh bien, il semble que c'était en vain. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas tremper votre sol. Je vais y aller. »

« Non ! » L'homme le dit trop sincèrement, ce qui arrêta de suite Matthew. « Non, s'il vous plaît », continua l'homme. « Restez ici, un instant. »

Matthew attendit, un peu incertain, alors que le pâtissier disparaissait derrière la porte de derrière. Il réapparut un instant plus tard avec une serviette blanche et duveteuse à la main. Il passa par une ouverture contre le mur et donna la serviette à Matthew. Matthew sourit avec prudence en la prenant.

« Merci », dit Matthew en plaçant son dossier par terre pour sécher ses cheveux, trouvant étrange d'utiliser la serviette de cet inconnu. Maintenant qu'il était si proche, Matthew pouvait s'apercevoir que le pâtissier faisait sa taille, ses yeux bleus dansants toujours le jaugeant de haut en bas. Il sentait comme le caramel et les cheveux d'ange. Et pourquoi continuait-il à le regarder comme ça. Comme s'il était presque amusé, ses sourcils se levèrent et ses lèvres s'inclinèrent.

« Mais de rien. Vous allez travailler ? » La voix de l'homme avait un fort accent. Il pourrait venir du Quebec, mais quelque chose en lui était indéniablement français.

« Oui », répondit Matthew. « C'est ce que je faisais, avant que le pluie me surprenne. »

L'homme attrapa son menton, pensif. « Laisse-moi deviner. Le costume me dit… que tu es un banquier investisseur ? »

Matthew expira brusquement, amusé. « A quelque chose près. Comptable. »

L'homme plissa son nez d'aversion. « Oh, je devrais être désolé pour vous. ». Matthew roula des yeux et essaya de ne pas rire. « Mais, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Mon nom est Francis. Bienvenue à _La Pâtisserie de la Rose !_ » Francis lui présenta sa main et Matthew la prit fermement pour le saluer. Les mains de Francis étaient douces de farine.

« Merci. Je suis Matthew. » Matthew se trouva rapidement fasciné par ses yeux bleus dansants. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'arriver maintenant ? Il intéressait forcément cet homme. Mais peut-être se présentait-il ainsi à tous ses clients ? « Votre pâtisserie est… eh, bien, extraordinaire. Faîtes-vous tout vous-même ? »

Francis hoche de la tête faiblement, son expression ravie et fière. « Tout, my dear. Je suis un _artiste_, et ce sont mes humbles créations. »

« Elles sont incroyables », dit Matthew honnêtement, ses yeux tombants sur un pain d'épice, en forme parfaite de maison, décorée de manière complexe avec des fenêtres à la guimauve, des treillis de réglisse et même une cheminée en chocolat. « Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas remarqué cet endroit avant et je marche devant chaque jour. Evidemment, je ne suis en ville que depuis deux semaines. » Il réalisa trop tard que Francis l'avait appelé « my dear » et il se sentit un peu étrange à nouveau. Mais Francis semblait être le genre d'homme qui pouvait s'en tirer avec des noms doux comme celui-ci avec des quasi-étrangers. Ou le genre d'homme qui s'en fichait.

« Deux semaines, hmm ? ça prend tout son sens. Si vous étiez déjà entré ici, je m'en souviendrais à coup sûr. »

Non ! Il avait l'air vraiment intéressé. Matthew s'inquiéta de sa déclaration. Il n'était pas le genre de personne dont on se souvenait. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui flirtait avec des étrangers, non plus. Au-delà de l'étrangeté et de la douce confusion, Matthew commençait à se sentir bizarrement flatté.

« Alors, d'où venez-vous exactement ?, continua Francis avec aisance.

« Juste une petite ville au Nord. Vous n'en avez sûrement jamais entendu parler… personne ne s'en préoccupe. Je dois l'admettre, je ne suis pas habitué à une cité aussi vaste. »

« Ce n'est rien par rapport à _Paris_, my dear. » Francis le prononça à la française, et Matthew s'en fit la réflexion. Français – bien sûr.

« Paris ? Je sens l'accent. »

Francis soupira dramatiquement. « _Oui, Paris_, la ville de mon cœur, là où j'ai perfectionné mon art. »

Matthew regarda vers une petite table exposant des cupcakes embellis de manière exquise de glaçage vert, puis vers Francis avec un mince et incertain sourire. « Vous êtes vraiment talentueux. » Matthew n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il flirtait en retour, ou même s'il désirait vraiment le faire. C'était vraiment quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Vous êtes trop gentil. Mais mon art n'est pas là juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Dîtes-moi. » Les yeux bleus de Francis pétillèrent en badinant. « Comment pourrais-je vous tenter aujourd'hui ? »

Matthew resserra sa main sur la serviette. Comment Francis pouvait-il faire sonner ces mots innocents comme - eh, bien – pas du tout innocent ? Matthew déglutit et se mit à bégayer. Il avait rapidement atteint ses limites au flirt. « Uh… bien, je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Francis sourit et le montra du doigt avant de retourner au comptoir. Matthew le suivit, en bel étourdi, ses yeux voyageant vers le bas de leur propre chef. Pour la façon dont Francis marchait, l'expression 'sex on legs' (rouler des hanches) vint tout de suite à l'esprit de Matthew et il se donna une claque mentale pour avoir pensé à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Il plaça la serviette sur un tabouret près du comptoir. Francis met sa main dans la vitrine, en sortit un plateau de tous petits desserts et les mit sur le comptoir. Matthew les étudia avec attention. Parfaitement rond et doux, d'une meringue blanche avec au sommet des baies rouges en pointe. Matthew eut le souffle coupé en réalisant où ils étaient. « Oh ! ».

« Ma version personnelle des fameux Seins* de Vénus », dit Francis en souriant largement. « Ou si vous préférez, j'ai ceci.. ». Francis se pencha à nouveau dans sa vitrine, lui amenant un nouveau plateau de desserts aux formes inusuelles, et le mit à côté de celui des meringues avec un grand geste. Matthew reconnut immédiatement ce que c'était. Les éclairs miniatures en forme de buches avaient deux petits orbes en chocolat noir à l'une de leurs extrémités et de l'autre, une fin plus sombre et dessinée.

« Oh ! », dit Matthew à nouveau, sentant ses joues le brûler. Il s'empêcha de mettre une main devant sa bouche, déterminé à ne pas ressembler à une sorte d'écolière rougissante. Quel genre d'homme faisait des pâtisseries comme celles-là ? Il se força à regarder directement Francis. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas fourrés à la crème. »

Francis se mit à rire avec légèreté, puis montra les deux plateaux théâtralement. « Donc, Mathieu. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Les yeux de Matthew devinrent plus sombres et sa bouche faillit en tomber. Il n'était pas en train de lui demander ça… Francis lui fit un clin d'œil. Oh. Il le demandait vraiment. La pièce devint subitement très chaude, malgré les vêtements humides de Matthew. Bien. C'était une manière de poser une question sensible… Matthew prend une grande inspiration, se dit d'être un homme et de manière délibérée prit l'un des petits éclairs. Le sourire de Francis s'élargit. Il semblait littéralement ravi. Matthew ne sut pas quoi faire avec ses mains, avec ses yeux. Francis regarda précisément l'éclair dans la main de Matthew et inclina à peine la tête.

« S'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Et là vint le dilemme de manger une pâtisserie en forme de pénis devant un homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Matthew n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait une manière correcte de faire une telle chose. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se dégonfler, alors il rencontra le regard insistant de Francis d'égale manière et plaça l'éclair dans sa bouche. Et là, il oublia de se sentir bizarre ou embarrassé, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Parce que c'était la chose la plus étonnante qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée. La couche dure en chocolat craqua entre ses dents et laissa la place à un centre soyeux au chocolat blanc rencontrant sa langue. Le contraste des textures joua avec ses sens, le toucher et l'odeur et l'incroyable goût de celui-ci la brève richesse du cacao noir, la douce explosion de la crème parfumée, la lente légèreté de la pâtisserie saupoudrée de sucre. Matthew ne put empêcher ses yeux de battre pour se fermer, le goût final comme une explosion sur ses capteurs de sens, et il déglutit regrettant déjà. Ses doigts touchèrent sa bouche et il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, prit une grande inspiration et soupira. « Oh, wow. »

Francis rit et les yeux de Matthew s'ouvrirent. « Qu'est-ce qui était bon pour toi ? », demanda Francis, ses yeux se baissant légèrement, ses joues juste un peu plus sombres.

« Wow », dit Matthew à nouveau, sans y penser. Il n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose de ce genre dans sa vie. « C'est la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai eu en bouche. »

Francis parut quelque peu auto-satisfait. « Je l'entends souvent. »

Matthew laissa tomber sa main et rit nerveusement. Quelle situation embarrassante, nouvelle, étrange et extraordinaire. « Euh, je veux dire… Je vais en prendre une douzaine. »

Francis secoua la tête et croisa ses bras. « Non ».

Matthew écarquilla ses yeux profonds, le prenant mal. « Non ? »

« Non. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu fasses une telle démonstration de plaisir sans que je ne sois là pour le voir. Ce serait de la trahison, darling. » Matthew leva un sourcil. Darling, maintenant ? « Si tu en veux plus.. » L'expression de Francis devint calculatrice. «… tu n'auras qu'à revenir. » Matthew ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou en être fâché. Il regarda vers le plat de pâtisseries, mais Francis le ramena rapidement sous le présentoir. « Eh, eh… Je pense que je pourrais t'en accorder… un par jour ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! », dit Matthew indigné.

Francis sourit. « Oh, mais je peux, cher Mathieu. Après tout, j'ai besoin d'avoir l'assurance que tu reviendras me voir. Je ne devrais pas ? »

Malgré sa colère, Matthew sentit un rayon chaud dans sa poitrine. Francis devait vraiment être intéressé par lui, s'il faisait autant d'efforts pour le revoir. Matthew étudia le pâtissier attentivement : son sourire séduisant et son expression taquine, la façon lascive dont il se penchait sur son comptoir et le regardait avec des yeux langoureux. Matthew réalisa qu'il voulait revoir Francis à nouveau, également. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi effronté, d'aussi… intriguant. Matthew soupira et roula des yeux en signe de reddition. Francis eut un large sourire triomphant. « Bien. Mais tu as un service client vraiment terrible. Combien je te dois ? » Francis fronça les sourcils et Matthew sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit une mauvaise chose. Il commença à se répandre en excuses, mais Francis secoua sa tête et claqua sa langue.

« C'est bien un truc de comptable ? S'il te plaît, Mathieu. » Francis plaça une main sur son cœur. « Tout ce que je requière en payement est le plaisir de ta compagnie. »

A la mention de son travail, Matthew gémit subitement. Oh, il avait été transporté tellement loin de ses préoccupations… « Oh, non ! Je vais être en retard ! »

« Et quel timing parfait. Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. »

Matthew sauta et se précipita vers son dossier. Il regarda à travers la vitre le ciel dégagé et vit que Francis avait raison. « Je suis tellement désolé, je dois partir très vite ! Oh, non, et j'ai été déjà en retard deux fois cette semaine… Um, merci, Francis, et j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, et… » Il se retourna pour voir Francis tenir son menton dans sa main, lui souriant doucement. Matthew oublia immédiatement toute sa panique.

« A demain, d'accord ? » Francis lui fit un signe de la main. « _Au revoir, mon cher._ »

Matthew se mordit la lèvre, et sourit en traversant le charmant et lumineux petit commerce du hardi et captivant pâtissier Français. « Oui, répondit-il, en acquiesçant. A demain. »

Matthew sortit de la pâtisserie et, avant de reprendre la route, regarda la porte qu'il venait juste de franchir. Il y avait une rose rouge sculptée à l'intérieur du bois. La pâtisserie entière était comme transportés d'une allée parisienne enchanteresse dans cette rue grise et industrielle où tous les bâtiments se ressemblaient et où personne ne vous regardait dans les yeux. Et maintenant, ce monde gris et terne lui sembla légèrement plus brillant. Matthew passa le reste de la journée à penser à Francis et à visiter sa petite pâtisserie encore le lendemain. Et Matthew réalisait que c'était la première fois en plusieurs semaines qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose.

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ! ça fera plaisir à l'auteur d'origine.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse, parce que je suis en mode bug pendant cinq bonnes minutes à chaque fois qu'un gâteau un peu complexe apparaît dans l'histoire. Et ce n'est pas en raison de leurs formes bizarres, en plus.  
**

**Je mettrai en ligne le chapitre 2 : Sirop et Sachertorte, dès que j'aurais fini de traduire le chapitre 3.**


	2. Sirop et Sachertorte

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de l'histoire. J'ai dit que je mettais un chapitre dès que je finissais la traduction du suivant. Donc, je m'y tiens.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews. Je ne peux pas répondre aux guests, mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir les vôtres aussi.**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il ne faut pas lire les chapitres de cette histoire le ventre creux.**

**Sirop et Sachertorte* (*gâteau allemand au chocolat)**

« Et celui-ci a été fait avec le meilleur chocolat noir Suisse, marié avec de la vanille et une légère pointe de piment rouge, et amené à la perfection grâce à ma propre marque de fabrique de pâte à choux épicé à la cannelle. »

Les yeux de Matthew se fermèrent un court instant alors qu'il goûtait à la nouvelle bouchée du plateau devant lui. L'adorable comptable s'était assis sur un tabouret en face de Francis au comptoir, sa cravate défaite et son porte-document oublié à ses pieds. Francis pouvait seulement sourire avec délice, laissant presque un petit soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il pourrait regarder Matthew goûter ses délectables créations toute la journée. A ce stade, il avait l'intention de ne faire que ça. Depuis environ une semaine, Matthew venait à sa pâtisserie chaque matin, illuminant la journée de Francis comme au début de leur rencontre, lui donnant de l'impatience chaque nuit. Francis avait demandé des renseignements à Matthew sur son travail tout d'abord, mais il devint vite évident que le comptable ne désirait pas en parler. Alors ils parlèrent de leurs maisons, de musique et d'art, de nourriture, de sport et de voyage. Et plus Francis en apprenait sur lui, plus il voulait en savoir davantage. Bien sûr, il était ridiculeusement attiré par Matthew. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Il était magnifique et ses cheveux étaient fabuleux. Mais Francis voulait aussi lui parler, entendre comment il allait, l'entendre dire ce qu'il pensait… il n'avait pas seulement envie de coucher avec lui. Il avait envie de le faire, bien sûr, tellement fort que c'en était douloureux. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était qu'il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet. Après tout, cela faisait une semaine – n'importe qui d'autre et Francis aurait déjà couché avec lui et l'aurait déjà oublié. Ceci frappa Francis, c'était sa plus longue relation, alors que ce n'en était pas encore une.

C'était vendredi après-midi et, à la grande joie de Francis, Matthew s'était arrêté à la boutique sur le chemin du retour. L'odeur du pain parvenait de la cuisine, la voix de la divine Madame Piaf se faisait entendre depuis les enceintes, et l'après-midi ensoleillé paraissait s'étirer à l'infini. Quelques clients vinrent et repartirent, mais l'attention entière de Francis était dirigée vers le charmant jeune homme devant lui.

« Oh, dit Matthew, après avoir avalé le gâteau au chocolat. Il rit doucement, secouant sa tête de stupéfaction. « Comment fais-tu, Francis ? Juste au moment où je crois avoir goûté la plus délicieuse des choses jamais crée, tu me présentes quelque chose d'encore meilleur ! »

Francis savait qu'il était le meilleur des chefs pâtissier à avoir jamais quitté Paris, mais entendre ces compliments de la part de Matthew avait quelque part plus d'importance que les milliers d'autres qu'il avait pu recevoir auparavant. Francis leva ses épaules modestement et donna à Matthew un fin sourire taquin. « My dear, c'est maintenant mon but dans la vie que de continuer à te surprendre. »

Matthew eut un sourire coquin, le regardant à travers ses cils bas. « Je crois que tu n'as aucune difficulté à accomplir ce but. »

Francis sentit son cœur accélérer pendant quelques coups pour de lourds battements dans sa poitrine. Il n'était jamais vraiment certain de savoir si Matthew se voulait séducteur quand il parlait ainsi, quand il le regardait ainsi, mais ce mystère le rendait juste encore plus attrayant. Francis n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à flirter depuis des années. « Je suis flatté de ta confiance en moi. »

« Eh bien. Honnêtement Francis », continua Matthew, s'asseyant mieux et époussetant le sucre léger sur ses mains. « Tu es un magicien ! »

Francis plaça une main sur sa poitrine et s'inclina. « Et tu es trop charmant. »

« Ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir c'est comment tu arrives à ne pas faire la taille d'une maison ! » Matthew se regarda avec l'esprit critique. « Une semaine à venir dans ta pâtisserie et je suis certain d'avoir pris cinq kilos. »

Francis se moqua de lui. L'homme pourrait vendre des adhésions à un club de gym. Epaules larges, taille étroite, svelte avec ce qu'il semblerait être la bonne proportion de muscles en dessous de ce costume… Francis laissa ses yeux vagabonder. « C'est absurde, tu es parfait. Et tout n'est que question de modération, non ? Après tout, j'aime les hommes avec un peu… d'embonpoint. »

Matthew rougit, mais rit en même temps. « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Un peu plus de ce traitement et je vais devenir une pâtisserie moi-même. »

Francis sourit ravi. « Alors je n'aurais plus qu'à te manger, darling. » Matthew courrait parfois droit dans le panneau. « Et je suis sûr que tu serais délicieux. » Matthew roula ses yeux vers le ciel avec moquerie, mais ses joues gardaient cette délicieuse teinte de rouge. Francis se sentit pousser des ailes. Il était temps de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. « Je suis en train de travailler sur quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui. » Francis parla avec ruse, se penchant effrontément au-dessus du comptoir.

« Oh ? », demanda Matthew intéressé, ses yeux bleus brillants et intrigués derrière ses charmantes lunettes métalliques.

« Ceux-ci », Le geste de Francis engloba un arc de crêpes miniatures sur le plateau devant lui. « Elles sont faîtes avec un ingrédient spécial et secret. »

Matthew les regarda avec des yeux légèrement étrécis et ouvrit ses lèvres. « Dîtes-moi en plus, _monsieur_. »

Francis se pencha vers Matthew et baissa sa voix. « Un grand chef ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. »

Matthew se pencha également, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque et Francis put sentir ses cheveux. « Et si je promets de ne rien dire ? », murmura-t-il.

Francis doit retenir un gémissement de désir. Il était habitué aux sentiments d'intérêt et d'attraction. Ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude était cette irrésistible sensation dans la poitrine quand Matthew souriait, cette intense vague de chaleur qui se propageait en lui quand Matthew clignait des yeux doucement. Francis serra le poing, refermant ses doigts dans sa paume. « Bien, dit-il, se forçant à sourire de manière égale. « Si c'est une promesse… »

Matthew leva une main pour le faire. « Parole de scout. »

Francis se releva brusquement et dit d'une voix pantelante. « S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as été un scout, darling. »

Matthew le regarda égal à lui-même, impassible et sérieux. « Je l'ai été. C'est de là que me vient mon impressionnante maîtrise des nœuds. Et j'y ai aussi appris à ne jamais accepter de sucrerie de la part des étrangers. »

Francis leva un sourcil de manière tortueuse. « Nœuds, hmm ? Et… » Il regarda vers son plateau de pâtisserie. « Sucrerie ? »

Les lèvres de Matthew se relevèrent subtilement. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un _**bon **_scout. »

Francis eut soudainement un coup de chaud par ce jour froid d'automne – il a le besoin immédiat de s'éventer. « Eh bien, maintenant je ne sais _**vraiment**_ pas si je dois te confier mes secrets. »

Matthew releva sa main. « Je te l'assure, je suis une tombe. Tes vilains petits secrets sont saufs avec moi, Francis. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Francis se mordit la langue. Oh, c'était beaucoup trop. La façon dont Matthew rougissait juste légèrement à chaque flirt hardi de Francis, mais ne fuyait pas et ne regardait pas ailleurs. La façon dont il savait juste comment répondre gardait Francis intéressé et sur sa faim. Matthew gardait une simple sorte d'innocence sur lui, mais il n'était pas pour autant timidement soumis. Francis avait trouvé ce mélange unique en Matthew de douceur et de mordant enivrant.

Francis soupira dramatiquement et écarta ses mains reconnaissant sa défaite. « Très bien, tu as gagné. » Il se baissa doucement, prenant une des crêpes roulées miniatures, et la lissa délicatement. Les yeux de Matthew suivirent ses doigts tout ce temps-là. Francis fit un sourire coquin. « Sirop d'érable, my darling. »

La bouche de Matthew s'ouvrit et ses yeux bleus profonds se relevèrent sans hésitation pour rencontrer ceux de Francis. « Oh », il respira, ses épaules se tendant, sa lèvre inférieure attrapée par ses dents. Sa poitrine se gonfla en prenant une grande inspiration ses yeux se fonçant alors qu'ils tombaient sur la crêpe. Francis sentit ses veines brûler sous sa peau. « Oh », dit Matthew à nouveau, sas joues toujours aussi rouges. « Sirop d'érable ? »

Francis pouvait sentir son sourire devenir sauvage. Mais Dieu, quand Matthew respire et soupire et rougit ainsi, comment pourrait-il se contrôler ? « Ta saveur favorite, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en le taquinant.

« Oui. » Matthew répondit trop rapidement. Francis pouvait voir ses pieds trépigner en dessous de la glace du comptoir.

Francis s'auto-congratula. Il venait juste de trouver l'ingrédient secret pour tourner la situation en sa faveur immédiatement. « Aimerais-tu… » Il laisse la phrase faire son chemin dans le silence.

Matthew haleta, doux et impatient. « Oui ! Laisse-moi tester, please… »

La façon dont Matthew dit « please » frappa directement certaines parties du corps de Francis, chaudes et féroces et pleines d'envies. Une semaine lui sembla alors soudainement très, très long. « Bien sûr, tu peux tester. » Il fit comme s'il allait passer la crêpe à Matthew, qui se pencha comme prévu jusqu'à ce que Francis s'arrêta et revint en arrière. Il lui sourit juste plaisamment quand Matthew fronça ses sourcils. « Dis-moi Mathieu. Que comptes-tu faire ce week-end ? »

Matthew regarda avec envie la crêpe entre les doigts de Francis, puis trouva le regard assurément taquin de Francis. Ses yeux s'étrécirent immédiatement. « Pas grand-chose. J'ai encore des cartons que je n'ai pas ouverts. »

Francis dû donner crédit à la parole de Matthew. Son souffle était encore un peu rapide, mais une fois qu'il connaissait le jeu de Francis, il semblait déterminé à ne pas perdre contre lui. « Non, non, non, my dear », Francis lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai une meilleure idée. Que penserais-tu ... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Là. Essaye d'abord ceci. » Francis porta la crêpe juste devant les lèvres de Matthew. Matthew la regarda avec précaution, même après son précédent plateau.

« Pourquoi ? »

Francis se força à rire plaisamment. « Parce que tu ne pourras pas dire non ! »

Matthew releva ses sourcils. « Bien. Je vais tester ceci. »

Les lèvres de Matthew étaient tellement douces, tellement chaudes contre les doigts de Francis. Francis serra encore le poing de son autre main et mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Il sentit brièvement le toucher de la langue de Matthew sur la pulpe de ses doigts et il en ressentit comme un électrochoc. Les yeux de Matthew battirent en se fermant, puis s'ouvrirent doucement, et rencontrèrent ceux de Francis avec une sombre et brûlante intensité.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna gaiement et une voix forte se fit entendre dans toute la boutique. « Où est mon gâteau ? »

Matthew se redressa et recouvrit rapidement sa bouche avec sa main. Francis râla intérieurement. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? De tous les moments possibles… Présenter Matthew à son confident excessif, incontestablement lourd et effrontément narcissique meilleur ami allemand ne faisait pas partie du plan de séduction de Francis.

« Gilbert ! », cria Francis avec un plaisir sarcastique et une frustration véritable. « Timing parfait comme toujours. »

Gilbert marcha bruyamment à travers la boutique, attrapant un cupcake au passage. « Yeah, yeah, je suis ici pour le gâteau de ma fête et il a intérêt à être génial. »

« Je croyais que la fête était une surprise. » Francis s'adressait à Roderich qui suivait résigné l'Allemand sautillant presque sur place.

« Tu sais comment il est. » Roderich vola le cupcake dans la main de Gilbert et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

Francis le savait justement. Le brillantissime se doutait que quelqu'un préparait quelque chose pour son anniversaire, et Gilbert avait dû bousculer et prier et flatter et gémir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au courant d'absolument tous les détails.

Gilbert sourit content de lui. « Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher, enfoirés. »

« Antonio lui a dit », répondit Roderich simplement.

Francis roula ses yeux. Evidemment, Antonio lui a dit. « Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas surpris ? Quand même, Gilbert, tu es depuis longtemps, _mon ami_. »

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler, c'est presque six heures ! Tu as intérêt à avoir mon sachertorte prêt ou je… » Gilbert s'arrêta, regardant Matthew comme s'il venait seulement de le remarquer. Son expression devint neutre avant que ses lèvres s'étirent de malice, avec un sourire méchant. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as choisi l'éclair. »

Matthew devint tout rouge. Francis grinça des dents. Roderich frappa l'épaule de Gilbert.

« Ow ! C'est quoi ça ? Il y a violence conjugale, je pourrais engager un procès… »

« Je m'excuse pour lui », dit Roderich, souriant à Matthew, aussi poli et digne que d'habitude. « La sociabilité de Gilbert n'a pas progressé depuis le collège. »

« Roderich, Gilbert ! », dit à voix forte Francis, les interrompant avant que Gilbert ne sorte quelque chose d'inapproprié et de vulgaire. « C'est Matthew. Un bon ami. Nous étions _**occupés**_. »

Francis cracha presque le mot en direction de Gilbert qui bougea seulement ses sourcils.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer », dit Matthew doucement. La poitrine de Francis se gonfla légèrement et sa colonne vertébrale le démangea alors qu'il regardait Matthew hésitant. Cette timidité qu'il montrait occasionnellement était trop captivante. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques instants ces douces et souriantes lèvres étaient contre ses doigts.

Roderich attrapa la main de Matthew pour la secouer. « De même. » Les manières de Roderich étaient comme toujours impeccables. Francis n'avait jamais été vraiment sûr de ce que l'Autrichien raffiné avait trouvé en Gilbert, celui-ci s'était maintenant appuyé contre le comptoir et jaugeait Matthew de bas en haut.

« Donc, Matt, dis-moi. Ça a pris combien de temps à _mon ami_ Francis ? »

Matthew semblait perplexe. « Combien de temps ? »

« Yeah, tu sais. » Gilbert pointa les tristement célèbres éclairs sous la glace du comptoir. « Pour t'en choper un dans la bouche dans le but de… »

Francis attrapa Gilbert par la peau du cou, l'amena vers l'avant et lui siffla dans les oreilles. « Un mot de plus et je te jure que je parlerai à Roderich de cette lap dance à New York le mois dernier. »

Gilbert étrécit ses yeux. « Bien joué, monsieur. » Francis le relâcha, Gilbert s'éclaircit la gorge et remit son col en place. « Donne-moi mon foutu gâteau. »

Francis sourit triomphant. « Un moment, mon bon monsieur. » Francis alla à l'arrière, entendant Roderich dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Gilbert ? »

« Rien ! Il fait bien chaud, ici ? Donc, Matthew, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Laisse-moi deviner, investisseur ? Hey, est-ce que ce sont des crêpes au sirop d'érable ? »

Francis prit son fantastique sachertorte de la cuisine, et il revint derrière le comptoir, trouvant Gilbert se servant lui-même des crêpes et Roderich posant poliment des questions à Matthew sur son travail. Francis allait sauver Matthew du sujet de discussion qu'il détestait, quand Gilbert le rejoignit et l'entraîna sous le comptoir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, putain ? » Gilbert siffla. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas encore demandé à Monsieur le comptable studieux de sortir avec lui ? »

Francis n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer maintenant, et pas comme ça. Il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas et penserait que cette attraction serait juste comme toutes les autres. « Regarde bien, je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours. »

Gilbert regarda Francis en pâlissant. « Tu te moques de moi ? Quelques jours ? La semaine dernière, tu as chopé dans les toilettes. »

Inquiet, Francis regarda vers Matthew. « Shh, fermes-là ! »

« Nous étions supposés regarder un film ! », Gilbert parlait vraiment trop fort. « Alors, tu t'es absenté pendant deux minutes et j'apprends que tu ramènes un mec chez toi. »

« Ecoutes, ce n'est pas vraiment exactement comme ça… »

« J'ai dû le regarder tout seul ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est louche, un homme mâture en train de regarder « Le chat Potté » de sa propre volonté ? Je pensais que quelqu'un allait appeler la police ! »

« _Merde_, Gilbert, pourrais-tu seulement… »

« Mec, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'arrives à choper le temps d'aller pisser alors quand ça dure quelques jours, ça ressemble à une longue relation. »

Francis le fusilla du regard. Gilbert répondit de manière égale. « Tu as fini ? », demanda finalement Francis. « Tu dois savoir que tu es une crasse incroyable, mon cher ? »

« Psh, on dirait Roderich. La façon dont je le vois fait qu'il n'y a que trois explications possibles. » Gilbert compta ses doigts. « Un : il ne te plaît pas. Deux : tu ne lui plais pas. Trois… » Gilbert sourit. _Merde_, il pouvait être tellement odieux avec cet insupportable sourire. « Il te plaît _**vraiment**_. »

Alors peut-être ses amis pouvaient le comprendre après tout. Francis haussa les épaules en essayant d'être nonchalant. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Les yeux de Gilbert s'éclairèrent de cette façon démoniaque, familière et inquiétante. « Oh. Bien, bien. » Il sourit encore avant de revenir devant le comptoir. Il se plaça juste à côté de Matthew et se pencha trop près de lui. « Matth, mon ami. Je ne suis pas certain que Francis te l'ait dit d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas fait mais il y a une fête génialissime prévue demain soir pour célébrer l'opportunité capitale de changement du monde qu'est ma naissance, il y a de cela vingt-huit ans. Tu es, bien sûr, invité. »

Matthew parut un peu dérouté. « Invité ? »

« Oui, invité. Les noubas chez Beilschmidt ont tendance à être un peu sauvages, donc apporte un pantalon de rechange. » Francis se tapa le front avec son poing alors que Gilbert continuait. « Et comme cadeau, j'ai un faible pour les pantalons en soie, les pipes sculptées du XVIIème siècle et pour customiser My Little Ponies… »

« S'il vous plaît, n'amenez rien », l'interrompit Roderich.

« Aw, nah, au pire apporte des chaussettes ou quelque chose… »

« Sentez-vous libre de l'ignorer, tout le monde le fait. » Roderich tapa dans le tibia de Gilbert, en s'y prenant pour le faire en quelque sorte élégamment. « Mais Francis a dû vous inviter. Nous vous y verrons, bien sûr ? »

« Eh bien, uh. » Matthew regarda Francis brièvement. « ça me semble bien, mais… Francis ne m'a pas encore invité. »

Francis eut la gorge serrée quand Gilbert et Roderich lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Gilbert secoua la tête de dégoût. « Tu es sans tact, bâtard français. »

« MOI, Sans tact ? Mon cher, venant de toi, c'est encore plus royal que ton magnifique sachertorte artistique. Après tout, tu m'as interrompu avant que j'en ai la chance. »

« J'en veux pas de tes excuses. Je suis gêné pour toi, Francis. Je pensais que tu étais doué pour ce genre de choses, tu as assez de pratiques… » L'attaque verbale de Gilbert tourna en un cri incohérent quand Roderich lui tapa à nouveau dans le tibia. « Merde, mec, quand vas-tu arrêter de m'agresser physiquement aujourd'hui ! »

Roderich prit avec grâce et rapidité le gâteau dans le carton sur le comptoir avant de guider avec insistance Gilbert vers la sortie. « Nous devons partir. Merci pour le gâteau, Francis. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Matthew et j'espère vous voir demain soir. »

Gilbert regarda Francis, les yeux sombres et intenses, même quand Roderich le tira par le col. Il pointa deux doigts vers Francis, puis vers Matthew. « Sois un mec, bro. »

La porte se referma derrière eux et Francis laissa échapper un grand soupir. Matthew semblait toujours décontenancé.

« Je dois m'excuser », dit Francis, ennuyé par cette interruption mais sortant un sourire charmeur. « Il est d'habitude bien mieux de présenter Gilbert en douceur. Ou pas du tout. »

Matthew secoua sa tête et réajusta sa cravate craintivement. « Non, je devrais être celui qui s'excuse. Quand j'ai dit que tu ne m'avais pas encore invité, je ne voulais pas que ça ressemble à… comme si j'attendais que tu, ou… »

« Tu ne voulais pas ? »

Matthew sembla au bord d'un précipice, avant qu'il ne le cache sous une expression neutre. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en mauvaise posture. » Francis se frappa mentalement. – Matthew n'avait rien compris. « Je pensais… », Matthew persévéra. « Je veux dire, ils pensaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Oh, et cette crêpe était incroyable, bien sûr. »

Francis s'empêcha de rire. « Je le savais. »

« Au cas où tu aurais voulu me le demander avant qu'on soit interrompu, la réponse aurait été oui. »

Et maintenant, Matthew était complètement et encore adorable. Francis sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus lui tourner autour et repousser encore l'échéance. « Ah, d'accord. Je suis enchanté de l'entendre, parce que je crains que nous ayons affaire à un dilemme. »

Les yeux de Matthew brillèrent d'espoir, mais son expression redevint incertaine. « Nous en avons un ? »

Francis étala ses bras sur le comptoir et inclina la tête, ses yeux s'étirant et ses lèvres prenant une habituelle tournure séductrice. « Je ne peux pas faire en sorte que notre premier rendez-vous soit l'anniversaire de mon ami sans gêne. »

Les yeux pleins d'espoir de Matthew foncèrent et il dodelina de la tête avec curiosité. « Rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, mon cher, ce qui nous laisse juste une nuit pour rectifier la situation et une seule option possible. Je t'invite à dîner. Ce soir. »

Matthew resta silencieux quelques instants avant qu'un lent et timide sourire prenne place sur son visage. Il dégagea ses cheveux et haussa les épaules pour paraître nonchalant. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Francis sentit ses joues le brûler à ce sourire captivant. S'il restait le moindre doute quant à l'intérêt de Matthew de continuer plus loin, il venait d'être anéanti. « C'est super, darling ! Et je connais l'endroit parfait. Dis-moi… tu aimes la cuisine italienne ? »

**Le prochain chapitre sera Vino y pasta.  
**


	3. Vino y pasta

**Bonjour ! Alors sachez que l'auteur d'origine va lire vos reviews. (Pssst : Non, pas à bas l'USUK, elle écrit sur ce couple).**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre, même si je n'ai pas fini de traduire le suivant. Je peux déjà dire que traduire quasi quotidiennement de l'anglais au français a considérablement amélioré mes capacités (j'ai rendu dans les temps ma copie, j'ai tout traduit à part trois mots, je suis contente ! Hum... bref, ça peut servir irl). **

**Réponse à satana-sensei : Merci pour les compliments. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je suis loin d'être bilingue, je travaille beaucoup et j'ai un dictionnaire complètement défoncé (il perd ses feuilles, le pauvre !). J'ai plus de facilités à comprendre une langue qu'à la parler.**

**Pour les scouts, ils sont souvent proches d'une religion. Donc Francis a paniqué en draguant un ancien scout.**

« Ce n'était peut-être pas l'une de mes meilleures idées. »

Matthew jeta un œil à l'expression inquiète de Francis et sentit son cœur descendre dans son estomac. Francis avait changé d'avis. Matthew avait été trop ennuyeux, il n'avait pas assez parlé, il avait trop parlé, il ne savait pas comment flirté correctement, il avait tout foiré… « Oh. C'est okay. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus… »

« Non, non, non, mon cher ! » Francis lui sourit de manière rassurante et plaça sa main légère dans le dos de Matthew. Matthew ressentit ce toucher comme une étincelle brûlante et grandissante sous sa peau. « Te demander un rendez-vous est, je le crois, la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de l'année. Je ne suis simplement pas sûr d'avoir choisi le meilleur des endroits. »

« Oh ? », Matthew observa le restaurant lumineux et animé. Comment Francis pouvait s'inquiéter à ce propos ? L'endroit avait l'air parfait.

« Non, ça ira. » Francis parla doucement, comme pour lui-même. « Je suis certain qu'ils ne travaillent pas les vendredi… » Il fut interrompu par un cri strident.

« FRANCIS ! » Un jeune homme petit, souriant, aux cheveux d'ambre traversa le restaurant en entier, bousculant les serveurs affairés et les tables bondées, et passa ses bras autour de Francis. « François, grand frère, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps ! Depuis au moins mardi ! Est-ce que tu m'as apporté des cupcakes ? Non ? C'est okay, tu m'en feras quelques-uns pour demain soir, avec du glaçage arc en ciel et des saupoudrages et tu viens à l'anniversaire de Gilbert demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu savais qu'Antonio avait cafté ? Lovino était tellement de mauvaise humeur. Eh bien, plus que d'habitude.

« Ah, Feli », dit Francis avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. « Donc tu travailles ce soir. »

« Bien sûr ! C'est tellement plein qu'on a besoin de tout le staff ! »

Francis prit le bras de Matthew et commença à s'éloigner doucement. « Est-ce vrai ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de table de libre, alors. Eh bien, je pense que nous allons partir… »

« Non ! Ne sois pas bête ! Il y a toujours de la place pour la famille. Je vais te trouver une table. LOVINO ! » Francis grimaça au cri et sourit pour s'excuser à Matthew. Le jeune homme laissa couler un flot ininterrompu de questions en Italien, trouvant leurs réponses immédiatement par des cris provenant de la cuisine jusqu'à la salle. Personne dans le restaurant ne s'en préoccupait.

« Je suis désolé », dit Francis doucement, parlant dans l'oreille de Matthew. « Comme je le disais, peut-être ce n'était pas… »

« Non. Tout va bien. » Matthew n'était jamais venu dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Le bruit des discussions bruyantes et des rires aux éclats explosait à chaque table la senteur de la tomate et de la viande rôtie à l'ail envahissait l'air des dessins vifs de nourritures colorées et de paysages italiens couvraient les murs. C'était chaud, vivant, amical. D'une certaine manière, cela lui rappelait la pâtisserie de Francis. L'accueillant jeune homme revint vers eux et parla de nouveau en français.

« Je t'amène à ta place habituelle, bien sûr, tu dois savoir que tu es chanceux que ce soit libre parce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens ce soir et oh ! » L'homme s'arrêta, regarda attentivement Matthew et cria fort. « Hello ! »

« Uh. Hello. »

« Hello ! » Le petit Italien mit ses mains sur sa bouche et les tordit franchement. « Je suis tellement grossier. Mince alors, je suis désolé, je suis si mal poli, je ne t'ai même pas… hello. »

Matthew essaya de ne pas rire. « Hello. »

« Feliciano », dit Francis, interrompant sans problème dans le vif, trouvant ainsi une excuse pour une autre conversation. « Je te présente Matthew. Matthew, mon petit cousin Feliciano. »

Matthew avança sa main mais, à sa grande surprise, Feliciano l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. « _Benvenuto_, Matthew ! Je suis si, si heureux de te rencontrer ! Bienvenu à la _Casa Vargas_ ! Wow, tu dois être vraiment spécial, tu es le premier des petits amis de Francis qu'il amène ici ! Eh bien, je dis petits amis, mais tout le monde sait que Francis sort avec eux pour…

« Alors ! », Francis cria. « Qu'en est-il de la table, Feliciano ? »

« Oh, oui ! » Feliciano relâcha Matthew et bondit dans son restaurant. « Suivez-moi ! »

Matthew essaya de ne pas penser sans cesse à la précédente affirmation de Feliciano, alors qu'il autorisait Francis à lui prendre la main et à le guider à travers la salle remplie et lumineuse. Il s'inquiéta de savoir si sa tenue de travail était assez soignée, puis s'inquiéta d'être trop bien habillé, puis s'inquiéta de savoir si Francis allait payer l'addition, puis espéra que les gens ne regardaient pas leurs mains unies, puis Francis se retourna et lui sourit. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi animé ! »

Chaque doute et inquiétude s'envola de l'esprit de Matthew. Ses joues devinrent chaudes et il lui retourna le sourire timidement. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que la nourriture est fantastique ! »

Ses yeux fixés sur Francis, Matthew ne remarqua qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés que lorsque Feliciano se retourna et gesticula de manière théâtrale vers la table derrière eux. « Votre table, _signori_ ! Je reviens avec du vin très vite ! » Il regarda Matthew, rit, dit, « Hello », encore une fois, et courut vers la cuisine. Matthew relâcha à contre cœur la main de Francis, ressentit le besoin de laisser échapper un long soupir et s'assit doucement à la table.

« Il est, euh… accueillant. »

« Si tu savais, _mon cher_. » Francis eut un regard bref et étrangement nerveux vers Feliciano avant de prendre le siège opposé à Matthew.

La table était située dans un coin à l'arrière du restaurant, un peu à l'écart des autres clients, ce qui lui donnait une ambiance privée et isolée. Cela était arrivé tellement vite, mais cela frappa à l'instant Matthew qu'il avait un rendez-vous – un rendez-vous avec un homme qui l'intéressait vraiment beaucoup. Quelle était la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé ? En fait, est-ce que ça lui était déjà arrivé ? Sa timidité naturelle l'oppressait, Matthew pouvait seulement regarder la table. C'était réel maintenant, c'était un rendez-vous, pas seulement un matin de circonstances dans la pâtisserie avant le travail. Matthew ne savait pas trop quoi dire, quoi faire avec ses mains. Il poussa accidentellement le verre à vin le long du dessous de plat blanc et crêpé, le dépassa et toucha le bougeoir d'une petite flamme au centre de la table. De manière inattendue, de la chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts. « Oh ! », dit-il de surprise. « C'est réel ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Matthew releva la tête pour voir Francis regarder avec amusement ses doigts essayant de se débarrasser de la sensation. Matthew laissa tomber immédiatement sa main. « Oh, rien, vraiment. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de restaurants avec de fausses bougies maintenant. C'est sympa d'en voir une vraie. C'est plus…

« _Romantique ?_ »

Matthew sentit de la nervosité dans ses lèvres et sa peau devenir chaude à ce familier petit sourire en coin et à ce ton taquin et modulé. « J'allais dire, honnête. »

« Bien sûr. Cela décrit le lieu plutôt bien, vraiment. »

Matthew regarda autour de lui les tables avec des familles discutant autour d'une pizza, des couples se mangeant du regard autour d'un verre de vin. « C'est adorable. Chaud et amical. Et cela appartient à ta famille ? »

Francis acquiesça. « La branche Italienne. »

« Il y a des branches ? »

« Darling, mon grand-père a éparpillé des enfants autour de la Méditerranée comme des pétales dans le vent. Je suis quasiment certain qu'une future génération entière dans cette aire géographique pourra trouver cet homme comme ancêtre. » Francis lui fit un clin d'œil. « Si seulement ses petits-enfants étaient du genre à procréer. »

Matthew se mit contre sa chaise, intrigué. « Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? »

A ce moment-là, Feliciano réapparut comme une tornade miniature et colorée derrière eux, souriant et rebondissant et brandissant une bouteille de vin rouge. _« La vostra bottiglia di vino rosso, signori ! Ou, votre bouteille de vin rouge, Messieurs ! _»

« _Ou, Ihre Flasche Rotwein, Herren_. » Matthew envoya un sourire ironique au brun bondissant, qui devint aussitôt immobile, ses yeux s'assombrissant et sa bouche s'ouvrant. Matthew commença à s'inquiéter d'avoir été mal poli ou d'avoir dit quelque chose d'inapproprié, quand finalement Feliciano cria une réponse.

« _O mio Dio_, Matthew, tu parles allemand ! »

"Oh, um..." Matthew cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se reprendre. Il l'avait juste dit le cœur léger comme pour faire une répartie après le rapide changement de langue de Feliciano. « Eh bien, juste un tout petit peu, c'était sûrement incorrect, je voulais juste… »

« Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à dire quelque chose ? » Feliciano l'interrompit avec enthousiasme, son expression lumineuse et sincère et intense. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que Francis lui prit le vin de la main et se mit à le verser dans les deux verres de la table. Matthew le regarda cherchant de l'aide, mais Francis s'empêcha juste de rire derrière une fausse expression innocente.

« Eh bien, je vais essayer seulement si… »

« Comment dit-on : « Je t'aime »?, demanda Feliciano excité.

Les traits de Matthew se relâchèrent dans un doux sourire. Quel charmant service à demander. « Bien sûr. C'est : _« Ich liebe dich_. »

Les yeux de Feliciano étaient aussi gros que des soucoupes et il sauta pratiquement sur la pointe de ses pieds. « Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Est-ce que tu peux me l'écrire ? Je vais te trouver un stylo, mais ooh, tout d'abord, comment dis-tu : « Tu es beau et parfait ? »

Matthew se retint de rire. Feliciano était trop adorable. « _Sie sind hübsch and perfekt_. »

_« Grazie_, Matthew ! », dit Feliciano à bout de souffle. « Juste encore une chose. Comment dis-tu : « Baise-moi fort, sale porc allemand magnifique ? »

Matthew gémit, choqué, et eut une soudaine quinte de toux. Francis lui mit un verre de vin dans la main sans problème. Matthew prit rapidement une gorgée.

« Feli », dit Francis avec légèreté. « Je ne pense pas que le vocabulaire allemand de Matthew aille jusque-là. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Gilbert ? »

Le visage de Feliciano s'éclaira. « Bien sûr ! Gilbert ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? _Merci_, François, _grand frère_ ! » Feliciano sauta plus loin de nouveau de joie. Matthew évalua du regard Francis à travers ses lunettes, ses yeux légèrement humides d'avoir toussé.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'était un sorte de suggestion cruelle ? »

Francis haussa les épaules innocemment et prit une gorgée de vin. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, _mon cher_. »

Matthew but également, emportant avec cette gorgée le reste de son irritation. Eh bien, c'était certainement inattendu. « Alors, qui est le magnifique allemand, ce sale… uh… » Matthew marmonna le reste et Francis rit d'un ton léger.

« Le petit frère de Gilbert. Lui et Feliciano sont ensemble depuis environ un an. »

« Je vois. C'est donc à cela que tu te référais, plus tôt. »

Francis lui fit un clin d'œil, ses cheveux blond foncé retombant autour de ses yeux bleus brillants. « Laisse-moi juste te dire que mon Grand-père s'est depuis longtemps résigné au fait qu'il n'aurait malheureusement pas d'arrières petits-enfants. »

« Oh », Matthew s'arrêta pour se faire à cette nouvelle information. Rencontrer les amis de Francis, Gilbert et Roderich, l'avait déjà un peu éclairé en soi. Matthew n'était pas habitué à rencontrer d'autres hommes gay si ouvertement pas dans les situations de tous les jours comme ça. Francis semblait entouré par eux. C'était très loin de l'éducation de la petite ville abritée de Matthew. « Alors, tu connais beaucoup de… » Matthew hésita sur sa phrase, mais continua résolu, « … d'homme gay ? »

Francis rit et s'adossa à sa chaise. « Darling, tu n'as pas idée ! »

Matthew finit son verre de vin, se sentit bizarrement petit et ignorant. « Je ne peux pas imaginer. Je connais deux autres homosexuels de l'enfance. Et l'un est mon frère Alfred. »

Les yeux de Francis s'éclairèrent d'intérêt. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère. »

Matthew regretta immédiatement d'avoir amené le sujet. Même en vivant dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays, Alfred pourrait faire de l'ombre à Matthew toutes leurs vies entières. « Demi-frère, en fait. Nous n'avons pas été élevés ensemble, nous nous voyons pour les vacances. Son père est américain – c'est là-bas qu'il vit. Le consensus général fait qu'il est plus populaire, a plus de succès et est une meilleure version de moi en apparence. »

Francis plissa ses sourcils d'incompréhension. « Plus populaire et ayant plus de succès, possible. Une meilleure apparence ? Je refuse simplement de le croire, darling, sinon cet Alfred est un Dieu. »

Matthew toussa d'incrédulité, même si son cou le brûla à l'éloge. « Certains seraient d'accord pour considérer Alfred comme une divinité. » Matthew avait l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre d'Alfred. Mais Francis le faisait se sentir spécial, pour la première fois dans sa vie, alors il avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet de son frère célèbre. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu cacher pour toujours. Matthew soupira profondément, regarda de manière égale Francis, et se prépara mentalement pour les éclats de voix à propos de ce sujet. « Mon frère est Alfred F. Jones. »

Les sourcils de Francis se rejoignirent un moment avant que son visage s'éclaircisse d'une compréhension prudente. « Oh ! Le joueur de baseball… Non ? »

Matthew papillonna des yeux, puis se retint de soupirer de soulagement. « Football américain. »

« Football américain… » Francis leva le menton en réfléchissant. « _Ah oui_, ce jeu idiot avec des casques. Oui, il y avait un scandale l'année dernière, non ? Un célèbre quarterback qui avait fait son coming out et présenté son amoureux Anglais aux médias. Je me souviens vaguement de l'avoir vu dans les journaux. C'était ton frère ? »

Matthew acquiesça. « Je suis surpris que tu l'as entendu juste comme ça. Ça a été d'une telle effusion dans les médias aux States. »

Francis bougea sa main, chassant le sujet, avant de se pencher pour resservir Matthew. « Je ne fais pas trop attention aux informations. Je préfère me concentrer sur des choses positives. Comme mon travail, ma pâtisserie. Mes amis. L'art, la musique. De beaux endroits. De belles personnes. » Le regard captivant de Francis supportait celui de Matthew, alors qu'il poussait le verre vers lui. «Toi, my dear. » Le ton de Francis était éhontément séduisant, l'éclat dans ses yeux envoyant un frisson familier, embrasant l'estomac de Matthew jusqu'à ses pieds. Matthew attrapa le verre pour cacher ses joues rougissantes, mais refusa de baisser les yeux. Le regard langoureux fut abruptement interrompu lorsqu'un fauteuil frappa bruyamment le plancher à côté d'eux et qu'un homme aux cheveux sombres s'y installa lourdement. Il se pencha contre la table, ses yeux verts sombre et bien ouverts, un sourire bête mais étrangement alerte sur le visage.

« Salut. »

« Salut », répondit Matthew avec incertitude, s'éloignant de lui et portant son verre de vin contre sa poitrine. C'est quoi maintenant ? Un autre ami ou cousin à Francis ? Pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas de les interrompre dans des moments comme celui-ci ?

Les yeux de l'homme voyageaient entre Matthew et Francis, son expression rayonnante de positivité. « Salut ! »

Matthew n'était pas sûr de répondre encore une fois. Francis laissa échapper un soupir résigné. « Matthew, c'est Antonio, un ami à moi particulièrement irritant. Antonio, puis-je t'aider ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Antonio ne répondit pas. Il se pencha vers Francis et s'approcha presque jusqu'à lui taper dans les dents. « Gilbert m'a dit que tu as un petit ami. »

L'estomac de Matthew se retourna au mot. Un petit ami… Francis roula les yeux. « Evidemment, il te l'a dit. »

« Il est mignon. » Antonio le dit dans un gémissement exagéré.

« Je sais. »

« Il a choisi l'éclair, hein ? »

Matthew sentit ses joues brûler. Est-ce que tous les amis de Francis le savaient ? Francis fixa Antonio qui souriait juste à Matthew de manière évidente. « Qu'est-ce que… cette chose que t'es en train de faire ? »

Antonio se retourna vers Francis, l'air perplexe. « Chose ? »

Francis laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré et toucha son front. « Ces murmures. Il peut encore t'entendre, stupide Espagnol, il est juste là. »

Antonio se dévissa la tête, se retourna vers Matthew et se mit à sourire. « Alors, enchanté de te rencontrer, Matthew. Tu es plus beau que la plupart des rencards de Francis. »

Maintenant, c'est à Francis de se rapprocher trop près de l'autre. « La ferme. »

Antonio l'ignora. « Pas qu'ils ne soient pas beaux, il n'y a que le haut du panier pour Francis ! »

Francis sourit de désespoir. « S'il te plaît, ferme-là. »

Antonio rayonna brillamment. « Donc c'est un compliment, tu vois. »

Francis semblait prêt à attraper Antonio par le col. « _Oh mon Dieu_, pourquoi tu ne peux jamais te la fermer ? »

Matthew écouta silencieusement, un petit doute s'insinuant doucement dans son esprit. Feliciano avait mentionné les rencarts de Francis plus tôt, aussi. Et il y a eu aussi cette étrange conversation murmurée entre Francis et Gilbert cette après-midi. Peut-être Francis avait vraiment quelques petits secrets à cacher…

Antonio bougea sa main devant le visage de Francis. « Voyons, Francis. Matthew, tu viens à la fête de Gilbert demain soir ? Oui ? »

Matthew ne s'attarda pas sur son doute et se dit de ne pas être bête. Donc Francis a eu plusieurs relations. Et alors ? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Matthew. Après tout, la plupart des mecs sortaient beaucoup. Mais Matthew n'avait jamais côtoyé ou parlé avec quelqu'un comme ça. C'était comme si Francis faisait ressortir une part de lui dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter que Francis ressente la même chose. Il mit complètement sous silence la petite voix qui demandait – _Est-ce que Francis traite tout le monde de la même manière ?_

Matthew se souvint brutalement qu'on lui avait posé une question, mais Francis parla avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. « En parlant de la fête _surprise _de Gil, Antonio… »

Antonio grogna fort. « Oh, est-ce que tout le monde va arrêter maintenant, tu sais comment il est ! En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui lui ai dit, Feliciano à laisser entendre qu'on faisait quelque chose ! Et là Gil m'a coincé dans la cuisine, m'a menacé avec une cuillère et a dit qu'il raconterait tout à Lovino à propos de cette lap dance à New York…

« Quelle lap dance à New York ? »

Matthew sentit l'atmosphère devenir glaciale. Il regard vers le jeune homme à côté d'eux. Une main tenait un plateau de pain et d'olives l'autre était placée de manière rigide sur sa hanche. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Feliciano, mais avec des cheveux plus sombres et une expression colérique. Antonio devint blanc comme un linge et rit nerveusement. « Lovino, babe ! C'est juste quelque chose concernant Gilbert, rien à voir avec moi ! »Antonio envoya à Francis un joyeux regard stressé. « Hein, Francis ? »

Francis haussa les épaules de manière distante, son expression à moitié triomphante. « Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça_, mon ami_. » Antonio plissa ses yeux, mais Francis sourit juste.

Lovino releva le menton et regarda vers Antonio avec malice. « Hmm. Nous verrons ça. Antonio, ramène ton cul fabuleux en cuisine. Nous sommes en sous-effectif et tu es sensé aider. »

« Je suis social ! » Antonio gémit indigné.

Lovino inclina doucement sa tête, avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. « C'était bien New York ? »

Antonio faillit frapper la chaise dans son urgence de se remettre sur ses pieds. « J'y vais ! On se voit demain soir, Matt ! Francis… » Antonio se pencha sur la table et dit à l'oreille de Francis, juste assez fort pour que Matthew le surprenne. « Pas un mot. N'oublie pas que j'ai en réserve plus d'obscénités te concernant que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir sur moi, _amigo_. » Antonio se releva, embrassa Lovino sur la joue et courut vers la cuisine.

« Merci, Lovino », dit Francis, son ton plaisant commençait à sonner fatigué. « Matthew, c'est mon autre petit cousin Italien. »

Lovino plaça le plat sur la table dans un lourd amorti. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur Francis et parla avant que Matthew ne dise quelque chose. « Peu importe. C'est votre entrée. Quelle lap dance à New York ? »

L'expression de Francis redevint impassible alors qu'il piquait une olive dans le plat. « Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu devrais en parler avec Roderich. »

Lovino fusilla du regard Francis, puis regarda brièvement Matthew. Matthew essaya de lui sourire. « Bien », dit Lovino. Il mit ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Francis. « Tu ferais mieux de rien me cacher, _cugino_. N'oublie pas toutes les choses que je sais à propos de toi. » Francis aspira l'olive dans sa bouche et sourit. Lovino se redressa, adressa un signe de tête à Matthew, puis se retourna et marcha vers la cuisine.

Francis ferma les yeux, laissa échapper un grand soupir, prit une longue gorgée de vin et sourit en guise d'excuse. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais, où en étions-nous ? Dis-moi-en encore sur… toi. » Francis bougea ses sourcils et Matthew s'empêcha de rire. A la place, il leva l'un de ses sourcils et essaya de paraître nullement impressionné.

« Vraiment ? Là ? C'est ta phrase d'accroche ? »

Francis râla et revint sur sa chaise. « Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude. Je me sens complètement mis en déroute ici. »

Matthew pencha sa tête pour cacher son sourire amusé. C'était intéressant de voir Francis comme celui qui était démantelé, pour une fois. « Eh bien », dit-il, mettant ses cheveux en arrière et en essayant d'effacer son sourire. « Je t'ai parlé moi pendant toute la semaine. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire. »

Francis leva un sourcil de manière tortueuse. « Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire. »

« Oh ? » Matthew se redressa et attrapa son menton. « Très bien, _François_. » La lèvre supérieure de Francis se froisse au ton taquin. « Dis-moi. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Paris ? Un scandale, peut-être ? » La voix de Matthew est hachée dramatiquement. « Un amant délaissé ? Un outrage politique ? Un dangereux passé qui allait te rattraper ? »

Un fin sourcil fut pris d'un tic et un plus léger se mit au coin de la lèvre de Francis. Il baissa ses cils et dit dans un souffle. « Désires-tu vraiment savoir, _mon cher_ ? »

Matthew prit son menton entre ses mains et se pencha au-dessus de la table. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, souviens-toi. J'aimerais entendre tous tes vilains secrets. »

Francis eut une sorte de râle au fond de sa gorge qui siffla entre ses dents. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement près de Matthew que celui-ci sentit la chaleur de son souffle sur joue. « Si tu insistes. La vérité, c'est que… »

« Où est-il ? » Une voix profonde et accentuée retentit soudainement à travers le restaurant bruyant. « Où est le garçon que mon Francis a enfin amené à la maison de son grandpa ? »

Matthew rit d'être autant désappointé, n'y croyant même pas. Francis ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur la tête. « Mathieu, my dear, on peut partir immédiatement… »

Matthew se rassit et sourit. « Je m'amuse en quelques sorte à te voir te tortiller de douleur. »

Les yeux de Francis eurent un éclat avant de se plisser. « Petit sadique.. Grandpa Roma ! » Francis se mit debout très vite et est immédiatement enlacé par un grand homme aux cheveux sombres qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Matthew sourit plaisamment, se préparant à être poli et silencieux et civilisé, et s'inquiéta du temps que prendrait cette interruption.

« Francis, mon garçon ! Où étais-tu passé récemment ? Trop occupé pour ta propre famille ? Pas le temps pour venir voir ton vieux grandpa ? » Le grand-père de Francis paraissait étonnamment jeune. Il avait les mêmes traits que Feliciano et Lovino, mais Matthew pouvait voir une part de Francis dans les gestes déchaînés et les yeux dansants de cet homme. Il leva le bras de Francis sur toute sa longueur et le jaugea de bas en haut. « Est-ce que tu manges comme il faut, Francis ? Tu ne peux pas vivre de gâteaux et de biscuits, mon garçon ! »

Le visage de Francis était rouge. Matthew ne put pas s'empêcher de le trouver attachant. « Oui, Grandpa, je sais. Maintenant, s'il te plaît… »

« Et, Matthew ! » Roma relâcha Francis et se tourna vers Matthew. Matthew se rua sur ses pieds et tendit la main, mais, une fois encore, il fut pris dans un fort câlin. « Welcome, _benvenuto _! »

« Um… Enchanté de vous rencontrer… » sortit Matthew comme il put. Roma le relâcha et il put respirer. Il eut lui aussi le bras étiré alors que Roma l'examinait. Du coin de l'œil, Matthew pouvait voir Francis se taper le front avec le poing.

« Oh, n'est-il pas beau ! », cria Roma. « Le bon goût est de rigueur dans la famille. Bien trouvé, Francis, mon garçon, bien trouvé ! Que fais-tu dans la vie, Matthew ? »

« Je suis comptable », Matthew répondit rapidement.

« Comptable, hmm ? Quel genre de taxe peux-tu envoyer valser pour nous ? » Matthew essaya de bégayer une réponse incertaine avant que Roma lui tape l'épaule et rit bruyamment. « Je plaisante, je plaisante, Matthew ! »

« Est-ce que tu as fini ? », demanda Francis les dents serrées. « Je n'avais pas réalisé en fait que la famille entière aurait pu travailler ce soir. » La voix de Francis était dangereusement fatiguée.

« Bien sûr, tu ne l'avais pas réalisé ! Je suis sûr que tu as des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'être interrompu par tes proches odieux toute la soirée. Alors… » Roma siffla et, quelques secondes plus tard, un serveur apparut en apportant un sachet en plastique avec des récipients pleins de nourritures et une seconde bouteille de vin. Roma sourit à Matthew et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Alors foutez le camps. »

Matthew décida qu'il aimait le grandpa de Francis.

« C'est incroyable ! », dit Matthew pour la troisième fois, à la moitié de la plus délicieuse des pâtes à la carbonara qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Il s'était à peine arrêté à ce stade pour s'inquiéter de l'horreur qu'il était en train de faire en essayant de manger des fettucine * (*longues pâtes italiennes proches des tagliatelles) sur ses genoux dans un récipient en plastique avec une fourchette en plastique. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il y avait quelques tâches de sauce sur son haut, et il était hyper-conscient des yeux de Francis sur lui, mais ces onctueuses, riches et éclatantes saveurs sur sa langue les rendaient trop importantes pour s'intéresser à autre chose. Francis rit doucement derrière lui.

« Les meilleures pâtes hors de l'Italie. Peut-être, même, de par le monde. »

Matthew regarda les lumières brillantes réfléchies sur l'eau. L'endroit n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait au premier abord. Assis là sur ce banc à côté de Francis, mangeant des pâtes et se passant une bouteille de vin de part et d'autre, la ville semblait quelque peu belle. La nuit était étrangement chaude par rapport à la saison, la lumineuse poussière des étoiles brillait faiblement au-dessus de la ligne scintillante du ciel, et quelques personnes dépassaient l'endroit où ils étaient assis près de la rivière. Matthew avala une autre bouchée de pâtes à la crème, puis regarda Francis du coin de l'œil. « Alors, faire de la magie avec de la nourriture est une particularité de la famille ? »

« Un cadeau, et une malédiction. »

Matthew éleva un sourcil de curiosité.

Les yeux de Francis brillaient d'une espièglerie familière. « La légende raconte qu'un de mes lointains ancêtre était le cuisinier en chef d'un Empereur de Rome. »

« Oh ? » En faisant un effort, Matthew empêcha ses lèvres agitées de sourire. « Lequel ? », demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Francis bougea sa main avec une grâce naturelle. Il avait fini ses pâtes, mais il était toujours aussi soigné et raffiné sur lui. Francis mangeait avec élégance, il était toujours élégant. « Oh, un de ses empereurs qui aimait manger, tu sais. »

« Caligula ? » Matthew devina au hasard.

« _Oui_, _oui,_ ça doit être lui. Peu importe, selon l'histoire, cet Empereur devait donner un très grand et très important festin. La nuit avant le festin, il appela son cuisinier en chef devant le trône. L'Empereur lui dit que s'il ne créait pas le plus merveilleux, le plus étonnant et le plus délicieux repas qu'il n'ait jamais goûté, alors il crucifierait le chef. » Francis s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de vin à la bouteille, puis la passa à Matthew. « Le chef était, naturellement, très inquiet. Alors il appela le Dieu sombre des enfers, Hades. »

« Tout comme toi. » Matthew cacha son sourire en prenant une lampée depuis la bouteille.

Les yeux de Francis se plissèrent très légèrement, mais il continua doucereux. « Il fit un pacte avec le Dieu. En échange du meilleur talent culinaire connu de par le monde, le chef devait donner son âme aux enfers. Et en retour, tous ses descendants seraient bénis du même talent et de la même malédiction. A moins que… » Francis laissa traîner pour le taquiner.

« A moins que ? » relaça Matthew, ses yeux dans ceux de Francis, amusé et magnétique.

« A moins que, à travers son talent, le descendant soit capable de faire en sorte qu'une seule bonne personne au cœur pur tombe amoureuse de lui. Si nous sommes capables de le faire, nous sommes sauvés de la malédiction. »

Matthew releva ses sourcils, sceptique. « Au cœur pur ? C'est comme un film Disney. »

La voix de Francis, aussi onctueuse que du sucre liquide, devint légèrement profonde, amusée et même un peu rauque. « Quelqu'un comme toi, _mon cher_. »

Un frisson de désir parcourut l'épine dorsale de Matthew, mais il rit pour s'en désintéresser et regarda vers la rivière. « A combien de garçons as-tu dis cela, je m'en inquiète. »

Francis l'ignora. « Mais, il y a un piège. »

Matthew prit une gorgée du vin rouge si fort. « Il y en toujours. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne le prends pas sérieusement, my dear. » Matthew sentit ses yeux revenir vers lui, et ceux de Francis semblait le mettre au défi. Cette vision embrasa la peau de Matthew. Il essaya d'avoir un sourire sarcastique, mais il ne fut pas sûr d'y être arrivé.

« Oh non, s'il te plaît. C'est quoi le piège ? »

Francis se pencha pour la bouteille de vin et enroula sa main autour de celle de Matthew. Matthew sentit ce toucher s'étirer jusqu'à ses pieds le long de ses veines. Francis lui renvoya un sourire taquin… le sien était mieux réussi. « Si nous arrivons à faire en sorte que cette bonne personne au cœur pur tombe amoureuse de nous, alors nous regagnons notre âme… mais nous perdons notre talent. »

« C'est vrai ? » Matthew était vraiment certain que son ton saccadé avait ruiné son intention d'être sarcastique. « Dans ce cas alors… ce n'est pas si mauvais ? »

Francis porta doucement la bouteille à ses lèvres, sans relâchet la main de Matthew entourant celle-ci. Il but doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Matthew. « L'amour ou la renommée. C'est un choix facile, non ? »

Matthew se sentit soudainement plus vivant et plus alerte. La chaleur constante de Francis à côté de lui, la pression douce de ses doigts, ses yeux aux lueurs de sirène. Mais même dans ce proche, perdu moment coup de sang, Matthew essayait de chasser ses inquiétudes de sa tête, il se préoccupait des allusions constantes de rencarts et de petits amis et de ce doute tenace à propos du nombre de fois que Francis avait dit ces mots. « C'est une légende intéressante. » Il réussit à le dire. « Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir échapper à cette malédiction ? »

Francis sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'y travaille. »

Matthew accrocha son regard, son cou brûlant. Il mit le couvercle sur son récipient en plastique et le mit sur le banc à ses côtés, puis il prit une nouvelle gorgée à la bouteille de vin. Il commençait à en ressentir vraiment les effets. « Alors, Francis », il demanda abruptement. « Pourquoi être parti ? »

« Parti ? », demanda Francis, confus.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté Paris pour le Canada ? »

Francis se retourna pour être face à Matthew sur le banc et reposa son coude sur le support derrière eux. « J'ai faim de nouvelles expériences, Mathieu. Tu ne sais jamais ce que la vie va t'apporter. Parfois, il est difficile de quitter ce que tu as toujours connu, mais, parfois cela t'apporte quelque chose dont tu n'aurais jamais pu rêver autrement. »

Matthew sentit de la chaleur envahir sa poitrine à ses mots. C'était comme si Francis décrivait la propre expérience de Matthew. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé que quitté sa petite et paisible ville lui aurait amené quelqu'un comme Francis. La soirée entière depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant s'était déroulée de manière constante et facile. C'était si naturel de parler avec Francis, d'être juste avec lui. Mais encore plus naturel, c'était excitant. Les regards pas si subtils que ça, les sourires lumineux et cachés, les touchers dans les cheveux et les lèvres martyrisées et les brefs contacts des mains et des pieds. Cet état de conscience sur le fait que tous les deux savaient ce qu'il était en train de se passer et où ça les mènerait la douce anticipation et brûlure les faisaient encore attendre. Mais maintenant que la nuit devenait plus calme et que les silences entre eux s'allongeaient, Matthew ne peux s'arrêter de penser aux précédentes conversations. Il posa la question avant de le constater par lui-même. « Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de rendez-vous, Francis ? »

Le souffle coupé de Francis et le bref silence lui donna la réponse. Mais alors il rit de manière désinvolte. « S'il te plaît, c'est rien. Tu sais comment sont les amis et la famille. Ils adorent faire un drame avec rien. »

Matthew accepta la réponse pour le moment. Après tout, il ne voulait pas être indiscret. « Je comprends. Alfred est pareil. »

« J'aimerais rencontrer Alfred. »

A cette seule pensée, Matthew pâlit. Il secoua la tête, ses yeux ouverts. « Non. »

Francis sourit, même si son expression devint perplexe. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Matthew le dit avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. « Parce que tout le monde le préfère. »

Francis sembla amusé et sceptique. « Nous verrons cela. Mais arrêtons de parler de ton frère. Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ta journée de travail. »

Matthew pouvait s'en sentir son visage se décomposer. Il haussa les épaules et fixa la rivière. « Il n'y a rien à dire. C'était comme tous les autres jours. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ton travail. »

Les yeux de Matthew se ferment. Francis posa son menton sur sa main, un mélange de curiosité et d'empathie sur le visage. Matthew soupira et haussa une épaule. « C'est mon travail. Je suis chanceux. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ta passion. »

Matthew fronça les sourcils, un petit peu ennuyé – c'était une chose déloyale à dire. « Il y a très peu de personne qui font ce qu'elles aiment, Francis. »

« Et qu'aimes-tu ? »

Matthew ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas comment y répondre.

Francis demanda à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais être ? Enfant ? »

Matthew eut un rire bref. « Joueur de hockey professionnel. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu abandonné ? »

Matthew roula les yeux. « Ce n'est pas un but très facilement réalisable, non ? »

« Eh bien, même si… tu aimes patiner ? Jouer ? »

Matthew regarda la bouteille presque vide alors qu'il pensait à la question. Il adorait patiner – tellement. Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des années. Parce que, eh bien… parce que c'était inutile, non ? « Eh bien… oui, mais… »

« Est-ce que tu patines encore ? » Matthew releva son regard. Dans les lumières réfléchies par la rivière, les yeux de Francis semblait le transperçaient.

« Non. Je n'ai pas le temps. Mais… » Matthew était incertain du pourquoi il s'arrêta de parler.

Francis inclina légèrement sa tête. « Mais ? »

« Eh bien… » Ses souvenirs s'imposèrent. Glisser seul sur un lac de glace avec la buée de son souffle juste devant et le soleil descendant dans le ciel clair assombri. Courir le long d'une patinoire pleine, slalomer aisément entre les patineurs et attraper Alfred dans un câlin par derrière. Les battements du cœur d'excitation avant chaque match, le frisson sauvage et vertigineux de la victoire avec rien dans la tête avant de marquer. « J'aimais le hockey enfant. Même juste patiner sur la glace, par moi-même. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait super d'avoir sa propre patinoire, une sans les sages et les nobs avec lesquels tu peux te retrouver. Juste quelque chose d'amical, où les enfants pourraient apprendre, avec des leçons de hockey et de danse et un petit café autour. » Matthew haussa les épaules et mit ses cheveux en arrière, un peu embarrassé. « Huh. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. » Matthew sursauta quand il sentit la main de Francis le toucher, enlevant des cheveux de son visage. Le toucher donna la chair de poule à Matthew dans le cou.

Francis rencontra le regard de Matthew et resta silencieux un moment. Sa voix, quand il parla, n'était pas taquine ou moqueuse ou rude. Elle était simplement honnête. « J'espère entendre encore plein de choses que tu n'as dites à personne. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la pâtisserie de Francis prit deux fois plus de temps que cela aurait dû. Ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille, tout doucement, les bras se touchant presque. L'estomac de Matthew se serrait à chaque fois que leurs mains se caressaient brièvement. Ils n'avaient presque plus parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la rivière, mais ils se sentaient vraiment à l'aise avec cela. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Quand Francis s'arrêta soudainement, il fallut un moment à Matthew pour remarquer pourquoi – ils étaient devant la porte de la pâtisserie. Son estomac serré s'en retrouvait retourné complètement. Il se retourna lentement vers Francis, leurs yeux se rencontrant.

« Alors. Eh bien. Um. Merci pour ta présence. » Matthew se trouva lui-même en train de revenir à de la politesse, alors qu'il le faisait toujours quand il était nerveux. « Et pour m'avoir invité à dîner. C'était un merveilleux moment. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'en excuser… » Francis regarda le sol et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux blond lâché. « Ah, c'était un désastre complet. »

Matthew ricana. « Eh bien, oui. Mais intéressant. »

Francis soupira dramatiquement et releva ses yeux du sol vers le ciel. « Comme je voulais que notre premier rendez-vous soit parfait et romantique, darling. Pas… intéressant. »

« Oh, ce n'était pas si mal. » Matthew était en fait rassuré que Francis ne soit jamais aussi suave et parfaitement charmant que la première fois. Matthew ne savait pas comment il aurait pu le supporter longtemps. « Après tout, c'est en train de tourner proche du « parfait et du romantique », là maintenant. »

« Hm » Francis soupira doucement et baissa ses yeux à nouveau. « Je crois que vous devriez être correct, _Monsieur_. »

Le cœur de Matthew battit plus fort au regard perçant de Francis. « Après tout, je me suis amusé en rencontrant ta famille. Et je vais rencontrer encore plus de tes amis demain aussi, non ? »

Les yeux de Francis se rétrécirent, son expression légèrement tortueuse. « Tu en as rencontré beaucoup trop de mon côté. Il faudrait que j'en obtienne davantage, my dear. »

Matthew haussa ses épaules en guise d'excuse. « Il y a seulement Alfred de mon côté, j'en ai bien peur. Et, eh bien, il y a aussi Kumajiro. »

Les sourcils de Francis se fermèrent. Il le regarda en travers. « Kumajiro ? »

Matthew rencontra les yeux de Francis comme il le pouvait. « Oui. Il vit avec moi. Il partage tous mes secrets et dort dans mon lit chaque jour et me surveille tous les soirs. » A l'expression perplexe de Francis, Matthew lui fit un sourire. « Mon ours en peluche. »

Le visage de Francis s'adoucit et il ricana avec légèreté. « Eh bien. Juste au moment où je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être encore plus adorable, my darling. »

Matthew regarda par terre et s'inquiéta de la tournure des évènements : le contact visuel constant, les caresses de la main, la chaleur donnant des ailes et ce sentiment douillet et familier. Mais il ne voulait rien précipiter, il ne voulait pas faire une erreur là-dessus, non, il… mais alors Francis s'avança d'un pas vers lui et posa sa main légèrement sur la hanche de Matthew. Les yeux de Matthew s'envolèrent vers le haut et ses lèvres se séparèrent. De la chaleur se répandait depuis la main de Francis sur sa hanche, jusqu'à son dos, à travers son estomac, redescendant plus bas comme du feu. Les yeux de Francis brûlaient dans les siens et envoyaient des papillons dans les épaules de Matthew. Il s'approcha encore, juste au moment où Matthew réalisa que Francis allait l'embrasser, il effaça la distance entre eux lui –même. Les lèvres se touchèrent fermement, doucement, et Matthew gémit, incapable de s'arrêter.

L'accumulation des regards en coin de la semaine et des touchers et des jeux de mots se répandit en Matthew comme une secousse électrique. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Francis, puis les descendit dans son dos. Francis le rapprocha de lui par les hanches et enfonça sa langue durant le baiser. Et oh, pas que Matthew puisse vraiment le comparer à beaucoup d'autres, mais Francis l'embrassait de la manière la plus extraordinaire que Matthew ait connu de son expérience limitée. Sa langue si légère et ferme, ses lèvres douces mais fortes, ses cheveux agréables chatouillant les joues de Matthew et sentant faiblement la lavande, la sensation irrésistible du toucher et du parfum de Francis, le goût de tomate et de menthe et encore la faible note de chocolat… Matthew arrêta le baiser à contre cœur pour prendre un peu d'air, légèrement conscient qu'il n'avait même pas respiré pendant une minute environ. Il rit et en trembla, ses bras enlaçant toujours Francis fermement.

« Eh, bien », dit Francis à bout de souffle, ses lèvres caressant celles de Matthew alors qu'il parlait. « Je suppose que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les joueurs de hockey. »

Matthew se secoua le cerveau pour trouver une explication. « Quelque chose à propos des crosses ? »

Francis étouffa un ricanement. « Non. C'est qu'ils trouvent une ouverture et s'y engouffrent. » Matthew le fixa un moment, un peu perdu. Heureusement, Francis clarifia pour lui. « Joueurs de hockey. Trouver une ouverture. C'est un épouvantable jeu de mots, je sais. Um… C'est terriblement bizarre. On peut s'embrasser encore, s'il te plaît ? »

Matthew acquiesça vite. « Oui. » Le second baiser était aussi puissant que le premier, mais plus lumineux, avec des rires incontrôlables entre leurs lèvres. Matthew n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bien que cela, d'être aussi à l'aise, que ce soit aussi parfaitement naturel et facile et excitant à en avoir les genoux par terre.

Mais maintenant ? Est-ce que Francis va lui dire d'entrer ? Comment ça va marcher ? Matthew n'avait eu que quelques rendez-vous, mais d'après tout ce que le monde disait Francis semblait en avoir eu beaucoup. Il s'inquiéta soudainement de ce que cela voulait dire. Là il s'inquiéta du regard étrange et conflictuel de Francis, qui rendait son visage incertain, et encore Matthew eut peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il commença à ramener ses mains, mais Francis lui attrapa les bras à la dernière minute. « Prends le petit déjeuner avec moi. »

Matthew ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. « A quelle heure tu me veux ? » Les mots sonnèrent hachés sans qu'il ne le veuille. Francis râla.

« Ne me tente pas. Aussi tôt que tu peux être ici, darling. Je commence à faire le pain à quatre heures. »

Matthew mordit sa lèvre, acquiesça, et se dit que c'était bon signe. Francis n'était pas en train de l'inviter, mais il voulait vraiment le voir – il voulait probablement faire les choses doucement. « J'aime dormir le samedi », dit Matthew dans ce qu'il espérait être un ton indifférent. « On peut dire, huit heures ? »

« Mm » Francis serra Matthew contre sa poitrine. Toute pensée de paraître indifférent s'envola aux lèvres de Francis sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire, sur son oreille… « J'attendrai ton arrivée en suspendant mon souffle et avec des crêpes au sirop d'érable. »

Matthew rit et trembla au souffle chaud contre son oreille. « Alors je ne serai pas en retard… _mon cher._ »

**Je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre suivant dans une quinzaine de jours. J'ai déjà commencé, mais c'est loin d'être terminé.**


	4. Bières et bretzels

**Chapitre 4**

**Bière et Bretzels**

**Assurez-vous que vous ayez bien vos pass M pour rentrer à la soirée awesome de Gilbert.**

**Avertissements : C'est l'anniversaire de Gilbert, donc BFT réuni au complet (mention de sexe, de bondage, de drogue et d'ivresse). Je rappelle que le comportement du BFT et de leurs amis n'est pas un exemple à suivre, surtout en matière de vidéos.**

**Bonne soirée chez Gilbert !**

**Personnage OCS SUPPLEMENTAIRE : **

Charlotte – Belgique

Lars – Pays-Bas

Bruce – Australie **(Et dîtes que c'est un personnage super dans vos reviews, l'auteur d'origine est australienne ))**

**Note de traduction :** J'ai mis des * dans le texte pour expliquer certains passages que je ne pouvais pas vraiment retranscrire en français ou des précisions pour ne pas vous perdre en route. Ce chapitre a été très long à traduire puisqu'il fait plus de 11 000 mots en français, ce qui explique mon retard de publication.

* * *

Après un long et paresseux petit déjeuner, un parfait repas à 3 heures et une simple et divine partie de thé dans l'après-midi, composée de cupcakes à la verveine, de thé au citron et de crème brûlée à la lavande, Matthew commençait à envisager sérieusement certaines choses. La première était de ne jamais remanger. La seconde de rejoindre un club de gym. La troisième était de sauter de l'autre côté du comptoir de la pâtisserie, d'attraper Francis par le col et d'embrasser fort le tentant, magnifique et vraiment délicieux artisan comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Matthew chassa ses cheveux de son front chaud, un peu brûlant à cette pensée. Toute la journée, il a dû se battre contre ces indécentes images mentales qui le faisaient rougir – Toute la journée, il perdait contre elles. Depuis cette intense, véritable et luxurieux baiser à se mettre par terre de la nuit dernière, Matthew n'arrêtait pas de penser à Francis d'une façon beaucoup plus stimulante que d'accoutumée. Ce seul baiser promettait tellement plus. Ce samedi entier et parfait en promettait encore plus encore. Les regards, les touchers, les baisers très brefs au-dessus du comptoir la voix de Francis onctueuse et taquine, ses yeux lumineux et détonants, ses doigts caressant doucement les lèvres de Matthew.

« Tu devrais bientôt rentrer à la maison, my dear. »

Matthew pâlit brusquement, sursautant à cette intrusion dans ses pensées qui s'enflammaient de plus en plus. « Huh ? A la maison ? »

Francis se pencha de manière décontractée sur le comptoir, avec un léger sourire. Il avait des tâches de farine sous ses yeux – Matthew trouvait que c'était trop adorable pour avoir à l'enlever. « Oui, mais juste en coup de vent. Pour te changer pour la fête de Gilbert. A part que tu veuilles venir comme tu es, couvert de farine et de chocolat… » Francis lui fit un clin d'œil. « De toute façon, darling, tu seras fabuleux. »

Matthew regarda le désordre sur son haut – le résultat d'une tentative ratée pour faire un pain qui avait terminée dans une petite bataille de nourriture – et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser soudainement. Bien sûr, cette fichue fête. Il s'empêcha de râler, essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception en se le faisant rappeler. Matthew n'avait pas envie de sortir et de partager Francis ce soir. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui oublieraient probablement son nom en cinq minutes. Non, Matthew voulait rester là dans cette chaleureuse et magique pâtisserie, il voulait sourire, faire des clins d'œil et frôler ces mains il voulait toucher Francis et l'embrasser et le presser contre lui et peut-être même…

« Mathieu ? _Mon cher ?_ »

Matthew releva ses yeux inquiets vers le regard amusé de Francis en toute connaissance. Il se racla la gorge immédiatement et rabaissa sa tête. « Um, oui. Bien sûr, c'est vrai. »

Francis plissa son front, préoccupé. « Tu ne sembles pas ravi. »

Matthew bougea ses épaules. « Pour être honnête, je suis un peu nerveux. »

L'expression de Francis devint confuse. « Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi nerveux ? Tu as déjà rencontré la moitié des invités. »

Matthew ne répondit pas de suite. C'était vrai, il avait déjà rencontré les amis les plus proches de Francis – en fait, c'était quelque part ce qui le rendait encore plus anxieux. Ils étaient sympas, c'était sûr, mais aussi bruyant et un peu autoritaire et Matthew n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec les gens. Le laisser seul au milieu de leur attention et… « Eh bien… et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? »

La confusion de Francis devint incrédulité. « C'est complètement absurde, ils vont t'adorer – comment ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Maintenant arrêtes de penser à des choses ridicules, habilles-toi avec quelque chose de convenable, serré et magnifique, et sois juste aussi adorable, charmant et fabuleux. »

Matthew ne put s'empêcher d'éclater dans un rire autocritique. Comment avait-t-il fait pour trouver la seule personne au monde qui pouvait penser à lui comme charmant et fabuleux ? Et pourquoi, quand Francis le disait, Matthew arrivait à le croire ? « Très bien, _darling_. » Matthew repoussa ses cheveux avec sarcasme. « Je vais rentrer à la maison, me faire une beauté et attendre ton carrosse. »

Francis rit clairement et attrapa la main de Matthew, entrelaçant leurs doigts sur le comptoir. « Si seulement j'avais un carrosse pour _mon prince_. Est-ce qu'un taxi fera l'affaire ? »

Matthew essaya de soupirer et de feindre l'exaspération. Mais le toucher de Francis lui avait envoyé un frisson et des picotements à travers la peau, et il fut un peu inquiet que le son qu'il avait sorti ressemble à un gémissement. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'embarrasser lui-même encore plus, Matthew ramena sa main, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Eh bien, j'attendrai ton taxi. Et il y en a qui disent que le romantisme est mort… »

Le rire claire de Francis suivit Matthew à travers la porte et dans l'air chaud du soir. Oh, s'ils pouvaient continuer ce jour parfait tout seuls et voir où cela les mènerait… Matthew soupira pour lui-même et maudit silencieusement Gilbert pour avoir la plus terrible des dates d'anniversaire de l'Histoire.

La maison de Gilbert et Roderich était grande, ouverte et spectaculaire. Matthew regardait autour de lui, en entrant, stupéfait et impressionné. Les invités occupaient l'amusante salle centrale : discutant sur le large parquet ciré et poli, se pressant autour d'un meuble élégant et sombre, jouant autour d'une énorme table de billard aux lampes éclairées. Un long bar en bois courrait le long du couloir, couvert d'une myriade de bouteilles et de verres colorés, dont certains venaient de ce groupe de fichu heavy metal Allemand (intolérable pour les plus polis d'entre eux).

D'un côté de la pièce, un bel escalier assez complexe menait à l'étage, et de l'autre, des baies vitrées donnaient sur une pelouse intéressante. Le lieu semblait sorti d'un magazine d'architecture, mais il avait également le style de décoration le plus éclectique que Matthew ait jamais vu. La sculpture bizarre d'une bouteille de bière avait sa place à côté d'un grand piano lustré dans un coin un fragment complexe d'une musique médiévale était encadré à côté d'un poster de Bert et Ernie* (*deux poupées du muppet show).

« Wow », dit Matthew doucement, se pressant contre Francis alors que les autres invités discutaient autour d'eux, tous dans des styles de vêtements très variés et à différents stades d'ivresse. « Que font Gilbert et Roderich dans la vie déjà ? »

Francis se rapprocha de lui pour être entendu à travers la musique assourdissante. « Gilbert fait tout sauter et Roderich est un concertiste. »

Matthew regarda Francis interrogateur. « Il fait tout sauter ? »

« La démolition. Roderich est un compositeur à succès, aussi en tant que joueur de piano, et il, uh… » Francis embrassa d'un geste la salle stupéfiante. «… garde Gilbert dans ce train de vie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y soit habitué. »

Matthew haussa un sourcil. Un agent de démolition et un compositeur… « Alors, l'un crée pour les vivants et l'autre détruit. »

« Que c'est poétique, darling ! » Francis sourit de manière lumineuse, qui fit monter le cœur de Matthew en flèche. « En fait, cela résume comment ils se sont rencontrés. Gilbert était chargé d'un projet de démolition pour une vieille salle de concert reçue en héritage dans la ville Roderich était responsable d'une campagne pour la sauver. Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer qu'ils ne sont pas très bien entendus lors de leur première rencontre. »

Matthew fut immédiatement fasciné. « Mince alors ! Comment se sont-ils mis ensemble alors ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la salle de concert ? Et comment… » Matthew fut abruptement interrompu par un petit groupe jouant des coudes, se cognant fortement contre Francis quand ils passèrent. Francis l'aida à se redresser et, presque inconsciemment, Matthew attrapa sa main. Il se sentit immédiatement complètement ailleurs et sourit pour s'excuser. « Désolé. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les foules. »

Francis serra la main de Matthew. « Tu es parfait, darling. »

Matthew sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps aux mots de Francis et à ses caresses, faisant rougir son cou et ses joues. Il rit nerveusement. « Désolé, um… Qu'est-ce que je demandais ? Ah, oui… A propos de Gilbert et Roderich… »

Francis fit non de la main. « Ce sera une histoire pour une autre fois. Là maintenant, je pense que nous devrions prendre un verre. »

Matthew ne pouvait qu'agréer – il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cet endroit. Francis l'accompagna au bar et lui imposa une bière au nom germanique imprononçable que Matthew goûta un peu trop vite. Francis commença à se verser un verre de vin. Seulement il se fit accoster sans prévenir par une tâche de cheveux blancs. Le vin rouge se répandit sur le bar car Francis se retourna vivement. « _Mon Dieu_, Gilbert, dis-moi que tu n'es pas déjà ivre ? »

« Ivre ? » Gilbert grogna de manière arrogante. Il tenait fermement une bière, avait un chapeau rouge de fête sur la tête et portait un T-shirt rose et criard avec écrit dessus : « _Spank Me, It's my Birthday*._ » (*Donne-moi la fessée, C'est mon Anniversaire). « Ne sois pas stupide, je ne suis jamais ivre. Matthew ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté ? »

Matthew devint rouge. Ayant passé la majorité des deux derniers jours distrait par la nourriture et Francis, il n'avait même pas pensé au cadeau d'anniversaire de Gilbert. Et même s'il s'en était souvenu, où était-il supposé trouver les pantalons en soie ou les pipes sculptées du XVIIème siècle en quelques jours… « Je…um… »

Heureusement, Francis détourna l'attention de Gilbert en lui remettant un petit paquet emballé et brillant de sa poche. « Bon anniversaire, mon ami. De la part de nous deux. »

Gilbert se saisit du cadeau et commença à le déchirer. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu ne m'as pas donné des chaussettes au moins ? Francis, si c'est l'un de ces bizarres g-string*(*c'est encore plus petit qu'un string ordinaire) en cuir que tu m'as donné l'année dernière, je t'ai déjà dit que ces choses ne sont pas assez grandes pour contenir mon énorme… ».

…égo », finit Roderich d'une voix douce, un sourire déjà résigné sur le visage alors qu'il se mettait aux côtés de Gilbert et attrapait fortement son bras.

Gilbert arrêta son désemballage et regarda Roderich de biais. « J'allais dire… »

« Nous sommes quelque peu conscients de ce que tu allais dire, Gilbert, il n'y a aucune raison valable pour être vulgaire. » Roderich sourit avec grâce. « Bonsoir, Matthew, Francis. Je suis sûr que Gilbert va devenir un hôte courtois ? »

Francis ricana de manière évidente et prit une gorgée de vin, mais Gilbert se mit à dire. « Hell yeah, je suis un gars super agressif lors de sa fête. » Il prit un bol du bar et l'offrit à Matthew avec un rictus. « Bretzels ? »

Matthew sourit poliment et refusa d'un mouvement de tête. « Non merci. Mais, joyeux anniversaire. Et bonsoir, Roderich. Votre maison est surprenante. J'aime bien, um… » Matthew s'arrêta. « … le poster de Bert et Ernie. »

Francis ricana le plus doucement possible. Roderich ne fit que soupirer et rouler les yeux. « L'une des décisions les moins raffinées de Gilbert en matière de décoration. »

Gilbert haussa les épaules et lança le bol de Bretzels sur le bar. « Hey, c'est meilleur que cet insipide petit coloriage dans le hall. »

L'expression de Roderich était partagée entre l'acceptation et le dédain. « Tu parles du Monet. »

« N'importe comment ça s'appelle. » Gilbert retourna au déballage de son cadeau, en marmonnant. « Je peignais de plus jolis tableaux quand j'avais cinq ans. » Juste au moment où il sortit une petite boîte aplatie du papier coloré, Gilbert fut interrompu par quelqu'un lui sautant sur le dos et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« ¡ Feliz cumpleaños, mi amigo ! Haha, tu es si _**vieux**_ ! Tu es trop jaloux maintenant, je le sais, parce que je suis plus jeune et plus beau que tu ne le seras plus jamais. Admets-le, amigo. Admets-le ! »

Gilbert griffa désespérément les bras autour de sa gorge. « Peux pas… respirer… » L'espagnol rieur retomba sur le sol et Gilbert rechercha de l'air. « Jésus Christ, Antonio… »

Antonio cria fort et pressa ses mains sur les oreilles du jeune homme, paraissant s'ennuyer à ses côtés. « Ne blasphème pas devant mon petit Lovi ! »

Irrité, Lovino donna un coup à l'espagnol pour l'éloigner. « Tu vas me lâcher, bâtard ? Christ, tu es si agaçant ! » L'Italien fit un signe pour maudire leur groupe de personnes avant de dire. « Roderich, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Antonio, par tous les Dieux, sois damné, arrêtes de me tripoter ! »

Roderich acquiesça de soulagement, prit une bouteille de vin et deux verres du bar et fit signe à Lovino de le suivre. « C'est bizarre que tu le mentionnes, Lovino, il y a aussi quelque chose dont j'aimerais parler avec toi… »

Au moment où Roderich et Lovino partirent, Antonio attrapa le bras de Francis. « Cousin Francis, je dois te parler aussi. Seul. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas offensé Matthew, c'est quelque chose d'incroyablement ennuyant… »

Matthew commença immédiatement à paniquer à l'idée de rester seul dans cette situation inhabituelle. « Oh, okay… » Il fixa Francis avec les yeux grands ouverts, celui essayait sans succès de s'échapper de la poigne d'Antonio.

« Antonio, _darling_. » Francis parla avec un ton faussement chaleureux, à travers un sourire forcé et serré. « Je pense vraiment que cela peut attendre… »

« Non, non. » Gilbert mit son cadeau encore fermé dans sa poche avant d'attraper l'autre bras de Francis, prenant son verre de vin dans la manœuvre. « J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec lui. Il y a certains problèmes qui nécessitent d'être discutés incessamment. Désolé, Matt, on ne sera pas long. Amuses-toi, discutes avec les gens, débrouilles-toi avec les Bretzels. Allons-y, Francis. »

Francis envoya à Matthew un dernier regard désespéré avant d'être embarqué en dehors de la salle. Et alors, Matthew fut entièrement seul. Il sentit son cœur défaillir, une légère panique prit sa gorge et il prit une longue gorgée de bière pour tenter de se calmer. Il regarda la salle pleine de monde, perdu et timide et se mit doucement dos au mur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Matthew essaya de se dire cela. Après tout, personne ne semblait le remarquer dans ce genre de situation, de toute façon. Mais c'était bizarre, vraiment, comment cela le frappa si fortement : à quel point il se sentait étrange et vide en l'absence de Francis.

La cuisine était vide, presque silencieuse, et sentait délicieusement bon. La musique assourdie traversait les murs et des plats de nourriture couvraient chaque recoin de la grande salle. Francis grogna presque quand Gilbert et Antonio l'avaient pratiquement jeté contre le coin en marbre. « Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? »

Antonio ouvrit le frigidaire, sortit trois bières et en donna une à Francis qui l'attrapa avec lassitude. « Juste avoir une conversation amicale, amigo, » dit-il chaleureusement, proposant la seconde bière à Gilbert.

Gilbert prit la bouteille avec adresse, l'ouvrit dans un craquement et prit une gorgée. Il se mit en face de Francis, ses yeux étrécis et sa main sur la hanche l'image même de l'autorité, si seulement il ne portait pas son chapeau rouge de fête et son T-shirt rose si voyant. « Tu l'as déjà baisé ? »

Le sang de Francis ne fit qu'un tour, ses épaules se tendant d'indignation. « Je te demande pardon ? »

Gilbert roula les yeux d'impatience. « Je vais reformuler. As-tu été déjà engagé dans une relation sexuelle avec lui ?

Francis sentit ses yeux s'agrandir et son poing se resserrer sur sa bouteille de bière non ouverte. « Quoi ? », cria-t-il presque.

« Matthew », crut bon de préciser Antonio, en s'allongeant sur un banc proche et s'enfilant les bretzels d'un bol entre deux gorgées de bière. « Le comptable sexy. »

Francis dut s'empêcher de se taper le front. « Je savais de qui il parlait, Antonio. »

« Uke ou seme ? », demanda Gilbert avec impatience.

Francis le menaça du regard. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Gilbert parut incrédule. « Mais ça tout à voir avec tout ! »

Francis soupira de frustration. « Gilbert, tout le monde n'entre pas dans ces petits rôles que tu essayes et dans lesquels tu les places. »

« Je pense qu'il est vierge. », ricana Antonio. « Hey, Francis, hey, et s'il est vierge ? »

Francis était en fait un peu inquiet à ce propos. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. « Les vierges ne sont pas vraiment aussi amusants que tu pourrais le penser, _my dear_. »

Antonio signifia son accord. « Oh mec, je le comprends ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire merde, mon vierge était amusant. » Gilbert s'arrêta quand les autres le fixèrent du regard, puis continua très vite. « De toute façon, Francis, je m'inquiète que tu ailles vraiment trop loin avec ce pauvre homme, depuis que Feli m'a dit que tu l'avais amené à la _Casa Vargas_. » Gilbert secoua la tête, dépité. « Mauvaise idée, mec. »

Francis se dit de prendre une grande respiration. Gilbert et Antonio parlaient toujours comme ça. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à propos de Matthew. Francis se sentait de plus en plus en colère de manière irrationnelle. Il essaya de répondre calmement. « Oui, la _Casa Vargas_ était une décision mal avisée, j'en suis bien conscient. C'est pourquoi nous sommes vite partis. »

Les yeux de Gilbert se levèrent vers le haut. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu te l'es tapé dans les toilettes des mecs. »

« Ooh, ooh », Antonio parla avec des bretzels dans la bouche. « Dans la coursive derrière le restaurant ! »

« Tu l'as sauté dans le taxi ? »

« Tu l'as baisé dans le couloir de l'entrée ! »

Francis sentit un grognement monter dans sa gorge. Maintenant ça allait vraiment trop loin… « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

Gilbert adressa à Francis un regard surpris. « Depuis quand ta vie sexuelle ne nous regarde pas ? »

« Depuis Matthew ! ». Les mots sortirent avant que Francis puisse les arrêter.

Gilbert et Antonio se firent silencieux, levèrent leurs sourcils et eurent un regard entendu. « Je t'avais dit qu'il l'aimait bien celui-là. », dit Antonio.

« Je le savais », acquiesça Gilbert.

Francis soupira quand il réalisa où ses amis voulaient en venir. Résigné face au destin, il ouvrit sa bière et prit une longue gorgée. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé la bière. « Vous pouviez juste demander, _mes amis_. »

« Tu aurais menti », dit Gilbert en soupirant de triomphe et en se mettant dos contre l'évier. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé cette nuit-là ? »

« Pas vraiment de manière aussi sordide que vous le pensiez. Non. Nous avons simplement mangé des pâtes et bu du vin au bord de la rivière. » Alors que Francis le disait et qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Matthew avait été si doux, si intelligent et si stimulant par sa beauté. « Et alors nous sommes retournés à la pâtisserie. Et là… »

Antonio et Gilbert se rapprochèrent tous les deux. « Et là ? »

Francis essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa bière. C'était ridicule. Il avait régalé ses meilleurs amis avec ses plus sombres et sales histoires d'escapades sexuelles une centaine de fois et, maintenant, il se sentait comme un adolescent très bête. « Et là, nous nous sommes embrassés. »

Antonio poussa en fait un cri perçant, rejoignant Francis dans la section « adolescent très bête ». Gilbert lança un capuchon de bière sur la tête d'Antonio avant de demander. « Il embrasse bien ? »

« Merveilleusement, darling. Mais il y a une chose. » Francis prit vite une nouvelle gorgée de l'effroyable bière Allemande. « Je ne lui pas demandé de me suivre à l'intérieur. »

Les sourcils de Gilbert grimpèrent au plafond. « Pourquoi ? »

Francis réfléchit avant de répondre, alternant entre le visage curieux de Gilbert et l'expression brillante d'attente d'Antonio. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas invité Matthew à l'intérieur la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas usé de tous ses charmes pour faire rentrer cet homme magnifique chez lui, puis le mettre dans son lit ? Francis voulait Matthew. Il le voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi s'être arrêté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas couché avec le seul homme dont il était tombé amoureux ? Etait-ce parce que… « Parce que c'est ce que je fais avec tout le monde. Et Matthew n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est élégant, et drôle, et intelligent, et surprenant, et sexy, et… » Francis se mit à parler plus lentement alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il disait. « Et j'ai envie que tout ce que j'ai fait avec lui soit spécial et unique, tout comme lui. »

Silence.

« Oh », dit Antonio finalement, pleurnichant audiblement et plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, fier. « Oh, Gil, regardes ! Notre ami a enfin grandi ! »

« Restez ensemble, mec », dit Gilbert d'un ton bourru. « ça craint. Comment sommes-nous censés faire si tu deviens monogame, Francis ? Ta vie sexuelle est notre meilleur divertissement, maintenant que nous sommes mariés avec des hommes. »

« Mariés ? », Antonio lança abruptement sa main sur son ami et perdit son expression immature. « Parles pour toi, Mme Edelstein. »

Gilbert répondit avec sarcasme. « C'est juste une question de temps, future Mme Vargas. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir dans une adorable robe blanche ! »

Antonio rit et leur fit un clin d'œil. « Attendez juste de voir les robes roses des demoiselles d'honneur que j'ai trouvé pour vous deux. »

Francis s'allongea contre le banc, se sentant à la fois calme et soulagé que ses deux idiots d'amis se distraient ensemble avec leurs propres sarcasmes. Après seulement une semaine, Francis commençait à entrevoir un futur avec Matthew, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Et cela avait seulement pris une conversation dans la cuisine, relativement courte et indolore avec deux idiots occasionnellement utiles, pour le voir clairement. Il posa sa bière sur le banc et attrapa à la place une bouteille de Merlot et se servit un verre. Il était temps de se créer une porte de sortie. Aussi reconnaissant qu'il puisse l'être, Francis n'avait pas envie de rester toute la soirée dans la cuisine – il y avait un magnifique Canadien qui l'attendait. « Ce n'est pas mon problème si vous avez besoin de vivre par procuration sur ma vie sexuelle, puisque vous n'arrivez pas à en avoir une de votre côté. »

Gilbert leva un doigt d'avertissement. « Hey ! J'ai pas de problème de ce côté-là, laisse-moi te dire – Roderich s'étouffe* véritablement pour moi, baby ! » (*en fait, il y a un jeu de mot en anglais. Le verbe est to gag en anglais pour les deux astérisques, il veut autant dire se bâillonner que s'étouffer.)

Antonio parut consterné. « Oh mon Dieu, tu le bâillonnes* ? »

« Comment ? Non ! Enfin si, parfois ! Ecoutes, ce n'est pas le point le plus important. C'est à propos de toi, Francis, et le fait que, pour la première fois dans ta vie, un homme te plaît assez pour dîner avec lui, le présenter à tes amis et attendre plus de quatorze minutes pour faire l'amour avec lui. »

Heureusement, Antonio l'interrompit avant que faire la conversation revienne à Francis. « Pourquoi le bâillonnes-tu en fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si Roderich parlait tant que cela. »

« Est-ce que ton esprit va un jour… » Gilbert secoua sa tête. « C'est quelque chose, mec. Tu as vu les pornos de mon frère. »

« Pornos ? » Les yeux d'Antonio s'agrandirent d'incompréhension et de consternation. « Mierda Santa ! Tu ne le… enfin, tu sais… » Il s'allongea à nouveau sur le banc puis se releva. « l'attaches pas et tout ça ? Tu le fais ? »

Francis avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'innocence malmenée de son ami de vingt-sept ans. Gilbert, par contre, semblait ravi. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il répondit. « Seulement quand il est très vilain. »

L'expression consternée d'Antonio devint complètement horrifiée. « J'en suis malade, bâtard. »

« Hey, au pire, je ne baise pas mon cousin. », répliqua Gilbert.

Antonio leva ses mains pour se défendre. « Au troisième degré ! Pour la centième fois, Lovino est mon cousin germain ! Une fois dissipée et c'est fini ! »

Gilbert avait toujours trouvé que c'était trop amusant de taquiner Antonio. « Dissipée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dissipé ? »

Francis ne put résister. « La génération s'est dissipée. Ça veut aussi dire qu'il a attrapé cette manie au berceau. »

« Non ! », cria Antonio. « ça veut dire, Gil, que Lovino et moi ne sommes pas plus liés par le sang que toi et n'importe quel Allemand que tu croiserais dans la rue à Berlin ! »

« Peu importe, mec. C'est dégoûtant la façon qu'ont les Méditerranéens de se croiser entre eux. »

« Moi ? Je suis dégoûtant ? »

« Tu vas te MARIER avec ton COUSIN ! »

« Au pire, je ne le BÂILLONNE pas ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais. » les interrompit Francis alors qu'il inspectait ses ongles. « Je ne sais pas de quoi Lovino est en train de parler avec Roderich à ce moment précis, mais j'ai comme l'intuition que cela doit avoir un rapport avec une certaine lap dance dans une certaine cité Américaine… »

Gilbert et Antonio se figèrent sur place. Ils fixèrent Francis, se regardèrent, se retournèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Francis laissa s'échapper un long soupir soulagé. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire ce soir que d'entendre les questions incessantes de ses amis – Il y aura tellement d'occasions pour cela plus tard. Francis remit ses cheveux en arrière, prit une gorgée pour goûter tranquillement cet excellent Merlot et revint vers Matthew.

* * *

Matthew était près de finir sa seconde bière. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire, mais il n'avait pas non plus celle de rester seul et gêné à une fête chez des inconnus. Au mieux la bière lui donnait de quoi occuper les mains, en complément du bol de bretzels sur le bar derrière lui. Il en plaça juste un de plus dans sa bouche, suppliant silencieusement Francis de se ramener très vite, quand une voix non familière avec un petit accent se fit entendre à côté de lui.

« Salut, cher inconnu. T'es tout seul ? »

Matthew se retourna, sa bouche pleine et sa bière à la main, pour trouver une jeune femme le regardant attentivement. Elle était habillée avec une resplendissante robe verte et ses cheveux bruns et ondulés entouraient un joli visage avec des yeux curieux et un petit sourire. Matthew plaça une main sur sa bouche, avala et bégaya. « Uh, salut. Non, je suis avec quelqu'un, il est juste… »

La jeune femme approcha un verre de champagne de Matthew. « Tu es avec Francis, c'est ça ? »

Matthew acquiesça, un peu gêné. « Oui, je suis… »

« Matthew. » La fille ferma l'un de ses yeux verts et brillants. « Tu es encore plus mignon que ce que Roderich m'en a dit. » Elle lui présenta sa main et Matthew l'a pris pour la secouer brièvement. « Je suis connu sous plusieurs noms, mais tu peux m'appeler Eliza, si ça te va. »

« Plusieurs noms ? », Matthew ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ironique. « Alors, tu es une criminelle internationale ? »

Eliza se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Ne le dis à personne. » Matthew rit et Eliza fit un geste négligé de la main. « Non. Je suis juste une styliste avec un nom Hongrois trop difficile à se rappeler et un groupe d'amis venus des quatre coins du monde. »

« Je l'ai remarqué. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul Canadien dans la salle. »

« C'est tout à fait probable, j'en ai peur. » Eliza prit une gorgée de champagne puis pencha sa tête bizarrement. « Alors dis-moi, Matthew. Comment as-tu rencontré Francis ? »

« Je me suis réfugié dans sa pâtisserie un lundi pour éviter la pluie et… » Matthew haussa les épaules, ne savant pas comment expliquer l'attraction qui l'avait poussée à revenir dans la pâtisserie de Francis toute la semaine. La fascination, la chaleur, le bonheur… « Je l'ai bien aimé tout de suite. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Eh bien… il est loin d'être timide. »

Eliza rit haut et fort. « Il n'est effectivement pas timide. »

Matthew lui sourit en retour avec incertitude et prit une gorgée de bière. Il se sentait toujours un peu nerveux, comme toujours lorsqu'il était entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il était aussi soulagé de parler avec quelqu'un plutôt que de rester planté là tout seul. Et après tout, Eliza semblait être une personne agréable. « Comment connais-tu Francis ? »

« Roderich et moi sommes sortis ensemble au collège. Tu sais, avant qu'on arrête de prétendre être ce que l'on n'est pas. »

Arrêter de prétendre ? Matthew se battit pour ne pas rire d'incrédulité. Est-ce que tout le monde était homosexuel dans cette ville ? « Tu veux dire que tu es… »

Eliza sourit. « Du côté de la persuasion saphique, oui. Ou comme Gilbert aime m'appeler de manière charmante, une hommasse plongeuse de manchons*.(*y a sûrement aussi une référence au manchon de sa poêle dans cette phrase et de ce qu'elle en fait avec ses conquêtes, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire en sorte que ça ressorte bien en français avec le côté plonge. Oui, c'est plein de sous-entendus très awesomes !).

Les yeux de Matthew s'agrandirent. « Oh, mon Dieu. C'est… um. Alors, tu es amie avec Gilbert, aussi ? »

Eliza releva un de ses sourcils. « C'est ce que tu as déduit de cette phrase ? » Matthew haussa les épaules d'excuse, mais Eliza rit simplement. « Avec Roderich, il y a forcément Gilbert… malheureusement. Et quand il y a Gilbert, il y a Antonio qui suit ainsi que notre délicieux Francis – qui est aussi le cousin de mon amie Charlotte par le plus grand des hasards. » Eliza indiqua à travers la foule présente, en lui envoyant un petit signe de la main, une petite et stupéfiante blonde en rouge qui était à côté d'une adolescente avec de long cheveux platine. Les deux filles lui répondirent avec la main de manière chaleureuse et se rapprochèrent immédiatement d'eux.

« Amie ? », demanda Matthew avec curiosité, lançant un regard de biais à Eliza.

Eliza parut inquiète alors que les filles approchaient. « C'est compliqué. »

Matthew acquiesça de compréhension. « ça ne l'est pas toujours ? »

« Maintenant Matthew. » Eliza parla derrière son verre de champagne. « S'il te plaît, ne prêtes pas attention à tout ce que dit Charlotte et ne t'énerves pas. Elle et son cousin se ressemblent trop pour qu'ils s'entendent bien. »

Matthew eut peur de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais dit simplement. « D'accord. Et la, um, petite ? »

Eliza soupira doucement. « Lili. Chère, douce Lili. Encore, c'est compliqué – son frère ne m'aime pas tellement. La semaine dernière, il a tiré une balle dans un frigo. » Matthew fut sauvé de ne pas avoir à répondre à cette phrase bizarre puisque Charlotte et Lili les rejoignirent. Eliza eut alors un sourire charmant et baissa son verre. « Charlotte, Lili –c'est le fameux Matthew. »

Matthew commençait à s'habituer à être présenté de cette manière étrange. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. », dit-il avec politesse. Lily lui fit un signe de la main avec timidité et Charlotte eut un léger rictus, jaugeant Matthew du regard.

« Salut, Matthew. Mon, mon… Tu dois être le garçon le plus mignon de Francis. »

« Char ! » Eliza avait parlé à travers ses dents serrées en signe d'avertissement.

Charlotte l'ignora et sourit juste à Matthew. Ses yeux brillants et verts dansaient comme ceux de Francis et elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds ondulés, mis en arrière par un bandeau rouge. Même son accent était similaire à l'accent français. « Ne sois pas offensé, _darling_, c'est un compliment. Tu es magnifique. Où est-ce que Francis a bien pu t'attraper ? »

Matthew sourit en retour avec délicatesse, même si son estomac se retournait. « Comment peux-tu savoir ? Je l'ai peut-être attrapé moi-même. »

Charlotte releva ses sourcils, semblant impressionnée par la réponse de Matthew. « Possible, _darling_, mais… » Elle regarda Matthew de bas en haut puis haussa légèrement les épaules. « Malheureusement. Laisse-moi te dire comment ça s'est passé. Tu l'as rencontré à la pâtisserie, où Francis t'a fait passer le test de l'éclair et de la meringue. »

Matthew pâlit de surprise, puis déglutit d'angoisse. « Uh… »

« Tu as choisi l'éclair. », chantonna Lili avant de murmurer dans sa bouteille de bière. « Pardon. »

Charlotte avait l'air de s'amuser assez pour continuer sur sa lancée. « Et quand tu as essayé l'éclair, mon cher cousin t'a informé qu'il avait absolument besoin de te revoir et il a insisté pour que tu reviennes le lendemain. »

Matthew sentit une boule douloureuse et froide dans son estomac. Est-ce que Francis le faisait à tout le monde ? Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de spécial. Matthew prit un souffle tremblant et essaya de cacher sa consternation. « Quelque chose comme ça. », râla-t-il.

Eliza fusilla du regard Charlotte de désapprobation alors que celle-ci souriait encore à Matthew. « Alors tu as vu Francis pendant toute une semaine, Matthew ! »

« A peu près… C'est long ? »

« Pour Francis, ça l'est ! » Lili mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda par terre. « Pardon. »

« C'est okay, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il… » Encore, Matthew se sentit malade. « est sorti avec beaucoup de monde. »

Charlotte en rit clairement. « Est-ce que l'on peut vraiment dire sortir avec quelqu'un quand la chambre est le plus loin que l'on puisse aller ? »

Maintenant, Matthew se sentit un peu ennuyé. « Je n'ai pas encore vu sa chambre, je ne pourrais pas en juger. »

Les trois femmes s'arrêtèrent, fixèrent Matthew et secouèrent leurs têtes. Eliza se rapprocha de lui. « Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore… » Elle laissa la phrase en suspense.

Matthew mit sa bière contre sa poitrine. Etait-il normal de parler de choses aussi personnelles avec des gens que l'on vient juste de rencontrer ? « Eh bien… non. »

Cela parut être une révélation stupéfiante. Eliza et Charlotte se regardèrent entre elles, avec les yeux incroyablement grands ouverts et Lili fit un petit gloussement. « Tu vois ! Je savais qu'il plaisait vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup à Francis et qu'il ne se servait pas de lui pour… » Lili s'arrêta brutalement et gémit, regardant de nouveau par terre et bougeant ses pieds. « Pardon. »

« Eh bien, maintenant, ça m'intrigue. », dit Charlotte en regardant Matthew pensivement. « Quel jeu est-il en train de jouer ? ça m'inquiète. »

Eliza fixa le verre de vin dans la main de Charlotte. « Char, _dear_, ça fait combien de Chardonnays ? »

Charlotte roula les yeux. « Ne sois pas présomptueuse, _ma chérie_. »

Matthew se sentait étonné. C'était vraiment étrange comme Charlotte ressemblait à Francis dans ses manières et son apparence. Mais là où Matthew savait toujours comment répondre à Francis, il ne pouvait le faire, agir en conséquence ou dire quoi que ce soit en face de la belle cousine de Francis qui se tapait l'incruste. Le moment silencieux et tendu fut interrompu par une voix Australienne forte qui retentit abruptement de l'autre côté du bar.

« C'est quoi cette putain de bière Allemande ? Foutaises ! T'appelles ça de la bière ? Où est la VB (Victoria Better : bière fièrement Australienne) ? »

Charlotte grogna. « On dirait que Bruce est dans la place. » Elle prit une longue gorgée de vin et soupira. « Eh bien, si le petit ami flemmard de mon frère est arrivé, alors Lars ne doit pas être bien loin. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'assurer qu'ils cachent comme il faut leurs cookies spéciaux dans la cuisine, loin de l'innocence des Italiens. Matthew, _darling_… » Charlotte lui envoya un de ces regards en s'éloignant. "Nous parlerons plus tard."

Matthew laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement. Eliza et Lili lui parurent comme désolée, alors, pour changer de sujet, Matthew demanda : « Est-ce que, uh, Lars est un pâtissier, lui aussi ? » Il se souvint que Francis avait mentionné que sa famille entière était bonne cuisinière.

« Oh, ouais. », dit Lili en rayonnant. « Ses cookies sont fantastiques. Ils te donnent une longue et vraiment intense sensation de planer, mais ce n'est vraiment rien par rapport aux champignons spéciaux de Bruce. » Matthew cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la jeune fille avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais elle semblait tellement innocente ! Lili gloussa juste : « Les repas chez eux sont incroyables. »

Eliza tira doucement sur les tresses de Lili. « N'effraie pas le pauvre garçon, sweetie. Et Matthew, s'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché à cause de Charlotte. Elle est… eh, bien, en fait, sûrement un peu jalouse. »

Maintenant, cela devenait confus. « Jalouse de qui ? »

La question de Matthew fut passée sous silence quand Antonio sortit soudainement comme une tornade de la cuisine, courant à travers la salle et criant de manière incohérente dans un mélange confus d'espagnol et d'italien. Il fut vite suivi par Gilbert, son chapeau de fête bougeant dangereusement sur sa tête et une bière serrée dans sa main qu'il secouait. « Ne le crois pas, _Roddy baby_, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! »

Matthew les regarda passer, assez amusé, et s'inquiétant parce qu'aucun des invités semblait un tant soit peu surpris de voir les deux hommes se ruer sauvagement dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Eliza finit son champagne et parla en connaissance de cause. « Gil et Toni se sont torchés au schnapps et à la sangria dans une sorte de bar à cowboy à New York le mois dernier. Toni a fait une lap dance à Gil. Ils n'ont pas encore réalisé que Roderich et Lovino sont déjà au courant – la vidéo est sur Youtube depuis des semaines. »

« Et celle-ci a plus de vues que la vidéo de cette webcam hackée où Feli trouve le carton des pornos de Ludwig. » Matthew se retourna à l'accent français si familier, la voix de Francis possédait un beau son de sursis et de soulagement.

Eliza et Lili se mirent à rire. « Est-ce que tu crois que Gil a arrêté la vidéo juste au moment où Ludwig passe la porte ? », gloussa Eliza.

Francis eut un soupir dramatique de consternation. « Il semblerait que, quand ça concerne son petit frère, l'homme a quelques valeurs morales… »

« …malheureusement. », finirent Eliza et Lili.

Matthew sentit un bras chaud entourer sa poitrine pour l'amener contre Francis. « Oh, merci mon dieu », gémit-il. Immédiatement, toutes ses inquiétudes le quittèrent, trop reconnaissant et soulagé par la présence familière de Francis. Francis sourit, brillant et charmant et à couper le souffle.

« Mathieu, je vois que tu as rencontré Miss Erz et l'adorable Lili. Ma délicieuse cousine Belge n'est pas dans le coin ? »

Eliza eut un rictus. « Tu viens de la louper. J'en ai bien peur. »

Francis sembla soulagé. « Oh, quel drame. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Matthew et prit son bras. « Vite, nous devons nous échapper avant qu'elle ne revienne. Trouvons un siège, _darling_. »

* * *

Gilbert tomba lourdement sur le canapé entre Eliza et Lili, une bière pleine dans la main et son chapeau rouge de fête toujours su sa tête. Il prit la main d'Eliza et l'embrassa avec un sourire. « Erzebet, mein Schatz (mon trésor). Jalouse de mon magnifique anniversaire ? »

« Oh, oui, Gil. » Eliza sourit avec sarcasme. « Je peux seulement espérer de n'avoir que quelques rides à ton âge. Pas que j'en ai à m'en inquiéter pour un très, très long moment… »

« Tant que ta petite fleur est toujours à sa place. » Gilbert mit sa main sur la tête de Lili et parla d'une voix enfantine. « Est-ce que t'as l'âge légal pour boire, Fräulein (Mlle) ? »

Lili se figea, sa bière à mi-chemin de ses lèvre. « Um… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à ton Cher Frère. Comment arrive-t-il à toujours nous faire flipper ? Ce bâtard me doit un nouveau frigo. »

« Il ne t'aurait pas tiré dessus en fait, Gil, pour être tout à fait honnête. », dit Lili de manière sincère.

« C'est juste parce qu'il me visait ! », râla Eliza.

Matthew s'obligea à ne pas penser à cette étrange conversation. Il commençait doucement à s'y habituer. La musique continuait à remplir la salle bondée, les personnes se mettaient en groupes compacts, parlant et criant et dansant au milieu de ballons très colorés et flottants qui semblaient venir de nulle part. Matthew et Francis partageaient un large canapé à une place, faisant parti des chaises et des canapés bas en cercle autour d'une table couverte de bouteilles de bière et de verres vides. Matthew était pressé contre Francis, il était presque sur ses genoux. Les autres les entouraient, traversaient les chaises, mais Matthew ne faisait attention à aucun d'entre eux. Il était trop conscient de la chaleur captivante de Francis à ses côtés et trop distrait par la main ferme de Francis traçant de dangereux et excitants cercles sur sa hanche. Il se sentait comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la salle, comme si personne d'autres n'existait, comme si Matthew et Francis étaient seuls au monde… Eh bien, exceptés pour les amis de Francis et sa famille étendue qui n'arrêtaient pas de les déranger.

Il y eut le cousin néerlandais de Francis, Lars, et son petit ami australien, Bruce, les deux semblaient déjà vraiment trop ailleurs pour l'heure de la soirée. Il y eut le cousin grecque de Francis, Hérakles, et son timide petit ami japonais, Kiku, ils disparurent immédiatement dans la salle alloué aux jeux vidéos ils furent vite rejoint par Feliciano et son énorme et sérieux petit ami Ludwig, après une étrange présentation durant laquelle Francis murmura : « _Le cochon de sexe_ » et Matthew ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Tes amis ont l'air de se régaler », dit Matthew, regardant, avec autant d'amusement que de confusion, Gilbert et Antonio tenter de faire une tour avec des bouteilles de bière vides et des bretzels. « Ils sont sympas. »

Francis rit quand Lovino tapa dans la tour faite maison, l'envoyant se désintégrer sur la table. « Parfois. »

Matthew regarda par terre, soudainement nerveux. « Je me demande si je trouverais ma place là-dedans. »

« Darling, tu as ta place avec moi », dit Francis, en se pressant doucement contre le flanc de Matthew. « C'est parfait. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui a autant sa place où qu'il soit et de manière aussi parfaite. » Matthew regarda dans les yeux de Francis et il était si facile de croire ce qu'il disait. Il se sentait en confiance ainsi, le bras de Francis sur sa taille et ses jambes sur les siennes. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient seuls dans le silence de la pâtisserie ou entourés par une foule hurlante au milieu d'une foule tapageuse – c'est toujours la même sensation. Calme, et excitante, et agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?, demanda Matthew, une part de lui redoutant le moment inévitable où cette nuit finirait et où il devrait rentrer à son appartement seul.

Les yeux de Francis brillèrent. « Je passe ma journée de libre avec toi ! »

Matthew sourit, le bonheur s'insinuant dans sa poitrine. « On la passera à quoi faire ? »

« Nous prendrons d'abord le petit-déjeuner, darling, et là… » L'expression de Francis devint dangereusement joueuse. « Nous irons glisser sur la glace. »

Matthew faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! », dit Francis joyeusement. « Je veux te voir faire ce que tu aimes, mon cher. Je veux te voir avec les yeux pleins de joie à cela. »

Matthew rit nerveusement. Glisser sur la glace serait merveilleux – mais il pourrait vite se rendre ridicule. « Cela fait si longtemps. »

Francis mit sa tête contre celle de Matthew, le caressant des yeux. « Tu t'en souviendras. »

Le souffle de Matthew se bloqua dans sa gorge, la base de sa colonne vertébrale pleine de frissons. « Et après la patinoire ? »

« Un repas. » La courbure des lèvres de Francis était purement luxurieuse. « Chez moi. »

Les yeux de Matthew s'agrandirent. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ces lèvres luxurieuses et souriantes contre lui. « Oh. » Son cœur menaça d'exploser dans sa poitrine. « Et, uh… après ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas, un dessert bien sûr… » Francis se pressa encore plus contre Matthew dans l'espace étroit de leur canapé, la pression de sa cuisse brûlant à travers les vêtements de Matthew jusqu'à sa peau. «…au lit. »

Matthew laissa passer un souffle tremblant. Il comprit. « ça me paraît… parfait. »

Les cheveux de Francis frôlèrent la joue de Matthew, ces yeux bleus et dansants allumant les siens. Avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, la musique assourdissante s'arrêta brusquement, les lumières s'éteignirent et un énorme cri chaleureux envahit toute la pièce. Matthew regarda entre deux pour voir Roderich faire rouler un chariot brillant en argent à travers la foule, illuminé par un amas de bougies vacillantes posées sur le plus gros gâteau que Matthew n'ai jamais vu. La salle entière se leva, ce qui obligea Matthew et Francis à attendre un moment avant de pouvoir faire pareil.

Roderich s'arrêta pas loin du cercle de canapés. Le gâteau ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait pu voir Matthew jusque-là. Haut de cinq niveaux, ses pièces maîtresses noires et blanches étaient décorées de figures colorées et mangeables, comme des poneys, des marteaux, des bouteilles de bières et une large couronne d'acier. Le « gâteau de fête » de Gilbert, le sachertorte du jour précédent, formait seulement la partie centrale de la création de Francis. C'était plus un travail d'art que de la nourriture. Matthew secoua sa tête d'amusement, intensément impressionné par le talent incroyable de Francis. Il fut aussi surpris par la petite vague de fierté qu'il ressentit à se tenir près de Francis et d'avoir sa main autour de sa taille. Roderich les montra d'un geste reconnaissant et Francis mit une main sur sa poitrine, faisant une référence aux forts applaudissements et aux cris d'admiration. Matthew lui dit doucement à l'oreille. « C'est fantastique, Francis. »

Francis sourit et l'embrassa devant la salle entière qui les regardait. Matthew ne put garder son sourire idiot sur le visage.

Gilbert escalada joyeusement la table à café, donnant un coup de pied au reste de la tour en bouteille de bière, pour crier son discours à toute la salle. « Mes amis. Je ne suis pas, comme vous le savez, le genre de mec à s'auto-vanter excessivement. » L'affirmation fut accueillie par des rires de personnes averties et des railleries douteuses. Gilbert remua sa bière dans les airs. « La ferme. Et je sais que vous attendez tous un élégant et court discours pour l'occasion de mes vingt-huit ans. »

Des rires encore plus sceptiques et des toux fortes furent ensuite couverts par un cri turbulent : « Montre-nous ton bout rose ! »

« La ferme, Bruce. Comme je le disais, je sais que vous voulez un discours écourté. Alors le voilà : mangez du gâteau, buvez de la bière, et si vous avez vraiment envie de vous faire un trip, je vous suggère les cookies dans la cuisine. Bonne nuit ! »

La foule sembla vraiment plus surprise qu'autre chose. Gilbert sauta de la table sous les rires et les applaudissements, attrapa Roderich par la taille et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme puis se faufila parmi les invités nombreux pour aller couper le gâteau. Roderich réussit à échapper à la foule compacte et rejoignit le petit groupe de Matthew et Francis. « Je pourrais dire que je suis surpris. », dit-il, son visage rougissant alors qu'il acceptait un verre de vin de la part de Lovino. « Je m'attendais à ce que Gilbert nous fasse un monologue annoté de cinquante minutes comme l'année dernière. »

Antonio gloussa et donna un coup sur l'épaule de Roderich. « Hey, Roddy, heu… Je pense qu'il l'avait fait tellement durer qu'on aurait dû l'attacher et le bâillonner. »

Roderich devint très pâle.

* * *

La soirée se prolongea de plus en plus tard, la bière continuait de couler et Matthew était sûr qu'il était ivre. Il savait aussi que cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque que cela lui donnait une excuse pour se coller à Francis de rire à chacun de ses mots de se sentir pour la première fois de sa vie comme le centre de l'univers d'une personne. En contrepartie de la folie, de la musique assourdissante et des conversations malsaines, Francis s'était concentré sur Matthew toute la soirée. Quelque part c'était différent de l'espace de la pâtisserie : là, une centaine de personnes les entourait et Francis restait sur son choix de lui donner toute son attention. Pourtant, malgré tout, une bagarre inattendue les sortit de leur contemplation.

« Tu aurais dû dire cela, lourdaude aberration allemande ! »

« Hey, ne sois pas arrogant* quand quelqu'un te pointe du doigt la vérité, petit Lovi.»(*il y a de nouveau un jeu de mot, snootty veut dire arrogant, mais aussi morveux).

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, bastardo ! Et ce n'est pas la vérité, c'est ta stupide et inhérente opinion imparfaite ! »

« Mon opinion est la vérité ! »

« Tu vois, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu penses que Rainbow Dash est la meilleure, parce que vous êtes tous les deux si stupidement arrogants* ! »(*là, Romano a utilisé le mot arrogant sans aucun doute possible).

« Et la seule raison pour laquelle tu penses que Twilight est la meilleure, c'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux prétentieux, petites merdes antisociales ! »

« Je te défie de parler ainsi de la divine Miss Sparkle*(*c'est Twilight) ! »

Matthew secoua sa bière, puis sa tête et sentit sa tête devenir complètement confuse. « Laisse-moi deviner. », dit-il doucement, s'allongeant contre Francis dans le canapé derrière lui. « Ils se disputent à propos de… poneys ? »

Francis acquiesça en prenant une gorgée de vin. « Ce n'est rien, _darling_. La semaine dernière, Lovino a mis un club de golf en travers du pare-brise de Gilbert car celui préférait FlutterJack à FlutterMac. »

Matthew ne pensa pas pouvoir déchiffrer cette phrase. A la place, il demanda, « Un club de golf ? »

Francis acquiesça à nouveau. « Antonio joue au golf les jeudis. »

« Ah. »

Gilbert et Lovino se firent face dans le cercle de canapés. Antonio regardait avec avidité, Roderich avait l'air habitué à la scène et Eliza et Lili avaient l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper, entièrement captivées par leur propre conversation murmurée. Les poings de Gilbert se fermèrent et les yeux de Lovino s'étrécirent. Matthew commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de résoudre cela », grogna Gilbert.

Les lèvres de Lovino s'étirèrent. « Je suis d'accord. »

Gilbert releva son menton, Lovino tendit ses épaules et là – à la confusion complète et totale de Matthew – les deux hommes se prirent chaleureusement dans les bras.

« Je tolère et respecte ton droit à avoir une différence d'opinion, Gilbert. »

« Lovino, n'oublions jamais le pouvoir de l'amitié. »

Antonio rebondit soudainement, mit sa tête entre les deux et eut un large sourire mécanique. « J'aime Pinkie Pie* ! » (*Ce poney est très joyeuse et sourit tout le temps, comme Antonio).

Lovino lui grogna dessus. « Va te faire mettre, emmerdeur ! »

Gilbert secoua sa tête, semblant dégoûté. « Honnêtement Antonio, tu te mets dans des situations impossibles par toi-même. »

Lovino et Gilbert s'éloignèrent, marmonnant pour eux-mêmes, laissant Antonio tout seul avec ses mains écartées. « Mais quoi ? »

« Um », dit Matthew, totalement perplexe. « Okay. Je croyais que _My Little Pony_ était un dessin animé pour les filles… »

Francis lança à Matthew un fort avertissement visuel. « Ne le dis jamais et à aucun d'entre eux, darling. Jamais. Crois-en mon expérience. »

Gilbert et Lovino ne s'éloignèrent pas vraiment du groupe avant que Ludwig y débarque pour attraper Gilbert par le col et lui siffler dessus de colère. « Qui a apporté ces cookies ? »

L'expression alarmée de Gilbert devint légèrement impatiente, ses yeux brillants. « Bruce et Lars. »

Les yeux de Ludwig s'agrandirent. « Bruce, l'Australien complètement défoncé, et Lars, le pourvoyeur Néerlandais d'une grande variété de substances illicites ? »

« En fait », dit Francis, faisant un clin d'œil à Matthew alors qu'il parlait. « Lars préfère le titre de « boulanger aux nombreuses spécialités ».

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il préfère. », cria Ludwig, son visage devenant rouge. « Feliciano a mangé trois de ces choses ! »

Le groupe entier eut un blanc avant d'exploser bruyamment de rire. Matthew pouvait seulement s'inquiéter de savoir si c'était vraiment matière à en rire – parce que vraiment Ludwig avait l'air terrifiant quand il était en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? », demanda Lovino, en se tenant l'estomac.

Ludwig parut furieux. « En ce moment, regarder Kiku et Héraklès jouer à Mario Kart comme si cela portait toute la signification de l'univers. »

« Oh, merde, je dois voir ça ! » Lovino se mit immédiatement à courir, suivit par Gilbert et Antonio qui attrapèrent Francis pour le tirer du canapé et l'emmener avec eux. Ludwig et Roderich suivirent de manière plus concernée et, avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Matthew se retrouva tout seul.

* * *

Matthew resta assis un petit moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Il regarda la bière dans sa main, la secoua et la finit, puis se leva et rechercha le groupe. Il fut malheureusement interrompu par une voix derrière lui.

« Bonsoir, _darling._ Tu t'amuses ? »

Matthew se retourna et sentit son estomac se retourner. Il essaya de sourire. « Charlotte. Salut. Bien sûr, je um… » Il regarda vite autour de lui. « J'ai perdu Francis, on dirait… »

« Je peux te parler une minute, darling ? » Charlotte ne laissa pas Matthew avoir une chance de lui répondre non : elle lui prit simplement le bras et l'emmena loin de la foule compacte pour se tenir contre le mur. Elle avait à la main un verre de vin à moitié rempli. « Matthew, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler seule à seul. »

« Okay… » Leur conversation plus tôt dans la soirée et oubliée revint de manière désagréable d'entre les souvenirs de Matthew.

Charlotte regarda vers son verre, ses yeux verts étrangement tristes. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement Francis – mais je le comprends. Probablement parce que je lui ressemble plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. »

Matthew voulut demander à Charlotte pourquoi elle lui disait cela voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé voulut l'ignorer et passer son chemin. Il ne pouvait nier, par contre, qu'il avait aussi envie de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Il la regarda silencieusement et attendit.

Charlotte soupira fortement avant de continuer. « Francis aime le sexe. Et il s'en amuse. Il ne va pas rester fidèle à une personne, parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Il pourrait le vouloir – il pourrait penser qu'il le peut – mais en fin de compte, il… » Le regard de Charlotte vola vers le canapé proche où Eliza et Lili étaient assises en train de rire. « Il laissera tomber », Charlotte finit avec douceur. Matthew s'inquiéta brièvement de ce que Charlotte lui disait.

« Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je… » Matthew commença à avoir le vertige et essaya de chasser la sensation. « Je vois Francis depuis une semaine… »

Charlotte haussa les épaules, ses yeux toujours semblables. « Une heure, un jour, une semaine. Une fois que Francis couche avec un gars, c'est comme ça. C'est tout ce dont il se soucie – c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Il va monter des plans élaborés pour avoir quelqu'un dans son lit et, une fois que c'est fait, il va perdre tout intérêt à continuer. » Les mots de Charlotte firent que Matthew se sentit malade et de plus, bizarrement, elle avait l'air d'essayer de s'auto-convaincre.

« J'apprécie ta sollicitude. Mais je… » Mais je quoi ? Matthew avait dû avoir une réponse cinglante à lui adresser, sûrement. Mais la salle avait commencé à tourner et Matthew n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour finir sa phrase.

Charlotte plaça une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Matthew, la senteur chaleureuse de son parfum mêlée à l'odeur de l'alcool. « Matthew, regardes moi. Tu es gentil, mais tu es naïf. J'ai l'air de faire ma pute, mais honnêtement, je n'ai juste pas envie de voir un gars sympa comme toi être blessé. Et tu le seras, si tu restes avec Francis. »

Et là, elle s'en alla. Matthew ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, l'anxiété s'appropriant sa poitrine alors que la pièce tournait autour de lui et que des inconnus lui passaient devant. Le métal était assourdissant, transperçant ses oreilles et sa peau. Matthew regarda à travers la foule – la plupart des gens buvaient et riaient, dansaient sauvagement, sautaient sur le bar – et alors qu'il louchait vers sa bouteille de bière vide à la main, il essayait de se rappeler combien il en avait bue. A quel point cette bière allemande était-telle forte ?

Matthew était perdu. Perdu dans une mer de gens qui ne le voyaient pas, qui étaient plus drôles et plus intéressants et mieux habillés que lui. Personne dans l'entière, froide, vaste et tournante pièce semblait le remarquer et de nouveau il se sentit à l'écart et ignoré. Mais bien sûr il était ignoré, bien sûr Francis l'avait abandonné dès qu'il l'avait pu. Les derniers mots de Charlotte tournèrent dans sa tête, et tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusque-là ainsi que toutes les déclarations inquiétantes des amis de Francis… « Alors, Matt, dis-moi. Ça a pris combien de temps à mon ami Francis ? Pour te mettre l'un de ceux-là dans la bouche et… »… « Eh, bien, je dis petits amis, mais tout le monde sait que Francis les utilise juste pour… »… « N'oublies pas que j'ai plus d'histoires salaces sur toi que tu pourrais jamais en avoir sur moi, amigo… »

Matthew essaya de penser clairement, se dépêchant de passer un groupe d'hommes agglutinés au bar. Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre un bout de leur conversation.

« Est-ce que tu as vu l'homme que Francis a emmené avec lui ce soir ? »

Rire odieux. « Cinquante dollars que c'est une escorte. »

« Nah, mec, Francis a pas besoin de payer quelqu'un. Je parie qu'il a attrapé le mec à la station-service en venant ici. »

Matthew eut l'envie soudaine de vomir. Etait-ce vraiment ce que voulait Francis de lui ? Du sexe ? Etait-ce un jeu pour lui que Matthew n'avait pas encore réalisé ? Mais soudainement, tout prit son sens. Matthew était terne et ennuyeux. Il avait un travail inintéressant, une vie loin d'être excitante : il n'avait rien de remarquable. Qu'est-ce que Francis lui trouvait alors qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui ?

Tout continuait à tourner, pulsant dans sa tête et Matthew ne sentait presque plus ses pieds sur le sol. Il avait besoin de trouver Francis. Il avait besoin de lui demander, de comprendre, de savoir. Matthew essaya de marcher dans la vague direction que Francis avait prise plus tôt, il trébucha dans un couloir avant d'entendre des voix familières dans la salle adjacente.

« Honnêtement, _mes amis_, cela suffit. On a déjà eu cette conversation plus tôt. »

« Que tu as interrompue avec des insinuations clairement vicieuses. Le petit Lovi et Roddy baby ne discutaient pas L-A-P D-A-N-C-E, ils parlaient arrangement floral. Ludwig, _Bruder_, contrôle ton petit ami, mec ! »

« Ne m'appelles pas LE PETIT LOVI ! »

« Gilbert, je n'ai jamais eu de discussion sur l'arrangement floral de ma vie. Et je peux épeler, Dummkopf*(*tête en l'air). »

« Feliciano, Mein Gott *(*Mon Dieu), descends de la bibliothèque ! Va regarder Kiku jouer à Mario Kart ! Verdammt*(*bon sang), qu'y avait-il dans ces cookies… »

« Ve, Ludwig ! Mais j'ai besoin de trouver la banane pour ralentir les tortues ! Les champignons continuent de me pourchasser ! Pourquoi les vaches ne bougent pas ? »

« Hey, Ludwig, hey Roddy, hey, peut-être pourrait-on l'attacher par terre et le bâillonner… »

« ARRÊTES DE TE MARRER AVEC CA, ANTONIO ! »

« ça suffit ! Si vous avez fini… »

« Non, mec, ne cherches pas une porte de sortie. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as mis en ligne la vidéo depuis New York ! Je pensais que tu avais balancé toute cette affaire étrange… »

« Si, amigo, comme cette vidéo classique de toi avec le maître-nageur, le livreur de pizza et le réparateur… »

« Haha, et ce chef d'œuvre fantastique de visionnage de cette orgie avec quinze marins. »

« Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas que Matthew sache que tu es vieux monsieur dégoûtant qui est intéressé par une seule chose au monde… »

« Et que tu vas le plaquer une fois que tu auras mis la main dans son pantalon… »

« … probablement avec la preuve en vidéo ! Oh… mierda. »

Le silence soudain était assourdissant. Une fois que Matthew fut entré, les gens dans la salle regardèrent ailleurs et se figèrent. Roderich mit sa main sur sa bouche, Antonio ferma les yeux et Gilbert se retourna et tapa dans le mur. « Scheisse* ! » (*Merde).

Matthew ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était stupéfait, confus et dégoûté – tout ce qu'il put dire fût. « Quinze ? »

Francis semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Son visage était blanc, ses yeux agrandis et remplis de peur. Il lui fallut un moment très éprouvant et silencieux pour lui répondre. « Um… c'était il y a très longtemps. »

Matthew se déroba à son regard. Charlotte avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Il se sentit soudainement petit, ridicule, alors que ce groupe d'amis et la famille de Francis se moquait et riait de lui. Il se sentait comme extérieur à une sorte de blague connue de tous les autres. Matthew voulait se cacher, s'évanouir et disparaître. Il fit la meilleure des choses. Il se retourna et courut.

Le froid air extérieur était comme une gifle après l'intérieur chaud, bondé et trop fou. Matthew retint ses larmes alors qu'il trébuchait sur la route, désespéré, il voulait se retrouver aussi loin que possible de cette situation humiliante et horrifiante. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu réellement penser qu'une personne aussi populaire et belle et charmante que Francis puisse être intéressée par lui ? Comment a-t-il pu se laisser croire cela ?

« Matthew, attends ! » Matthew s'arrêta, grinça des dents et se força à se retourner. Le visage de Francis était un masque de sollicitude, noire et assombrie par la rue mal éclairée. « S'il te plaît, écoutes… »

« Je pars, Francis. » Matthew essaya de parler calmement, même s'il sentait son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. « Excuses-moi. »

« Attends ! » Francis fit un pas de plus et parla avec anxiété. « Ecoutes, ils disent ce genre de choses, ils le font toujours. On parle ainsi, c'est juste une plaisanterie… »

Matthew rit jaune et recula. Les lumières brillantes de la maison apportaient des ombres sur l'étendue du gazon. « Et à propos de tous ces rencards que tout le monde n'arrête pas de mentionner ? L'éclair dont tout le monde a connaissance ? Tu as raison, Francis. C'est une plaisanterie. Tout ceci est une plaisanterie et j'ai été assez stupide pour me faire avoir ! »

Francis secoua sa tête franchement. « Non… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » Matthew criait presque, soudainement furieux. Francis avait l'air surpris par le soudain éclat de sa part et ne répondit pas. « Eh bien ? » Matthew continua de colère. « Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Pour te foutre de moi ! »

« Matthew… »

Matthew empêcha Francis de parler. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas que tu aies baisé avec plein de mecs, apparemment… » Matthew repoussa ses mains et laissa sa colère éclater dans un rire. «… c'est ce que les gens font. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as apparemment couché avec la moitié de la population du Canada, parce que même si je trouve cela détestable, c'est ton problème. C'est parce que pour une fois… une fois dans toute ma vie… » La voix de Matthew craquait doucement et il se força à ravaler ses larmes. « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui avait vu quelque chose en moi de spécial. Moi. Et maintenant que j'ai compris pourquoi, c'est juste ce que tu fais toujours. Tu le fais avec tout le monde ! »

L'expression de Francis devint douloureuse. « Matthew. Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Matthew toussa et regarda ailleurs. « Tes propres amis l'ont dit, Francis. Ta propre cousine ! »

Le souffle de Francis se coupa en comprenant. « Charlotte. »

« Pas seulement Charlotte. Gilbert, Feliciano, Antonio… ils le disent tous depuis que je t'ai rencontré et j'ai juste été trop aveugle pour voir ce qui était évident. » Matthew rit de lui-même, dégoûté par sa propre stupidité. « Je n'ai pas vu ce qui était évident. »

Francis avança de nouveau d'un pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche de Matthew pour pouvoir l'atteindre et le toucher. Une rafale froide de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage la lumière de la lune brillait dans ses yeux bleus et tristes. Matthew sentit comme une forte sensation d'alanguissement dans sa poitrine sur laquelle il s'était déjà fourvoyé. Il voulait être dans l'erreur il voulait aussi que ce soit réel. Il voulait Francis, tellement qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Francis prit une grande inspiration et demanda, comme s'il était effrayé par la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. « L'évidence ? Qu'est-ce qui est si évident, darling ? »

Cette tendresse familière envoya un frisson palpitant le long de la peau de Matthew. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu de la part des amis de Francis. Toute la fausse bravade de Matthew, ses réponses avisées et sa confiance affectée se dissipèrent, le laissant simplement perdu et inquiet. Matthew resserra ses bras contre lui à cause du vent et murmura sa réponse. « Que tu ne pourrais réellement tomber amoureux de moi. »

Francis parut étrangement éperdu et étonné. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux devinrent flous et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. « Oh, Matthew. C'est tellement faux. »

Matthew réfléchit un instant. Non, c'était juste une partie du jeu de Francis. Une partie de son mensonge, de son amusement et de sa stupide plaisanterie. « Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que cela allait plus loin. Merci pour m'avoir fait sentir important – même si ce n'était pas pour très longtemps. Et ce même si c'était une illusion. »

Quand il se mit à parler, la voix de Francis sonna comme désespérée. « Matthew, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi simplement… »

Mais Matthew en avait assez de l'entendre. Il se sentait bête, petit et ridicule. C'était fini d'être important et beau, adoré et spécial, Matthew se détourna de Francis et marcha dans la nuit. Il était temps d'oublier cette merveilleuse semaine comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Il était temps de retourner à son ennuyeuse existence toute grise à sa vie ennuyeuse et grise.


	5. Ben, Jerry et Alfred

**Ben, Jerry et Alfred**

**Ben and Jerry's est une marque de glace. Alors, ne faîtes pas comme moi ! Ne commencez pas ce chapitre sans avoir une glace sous la main. J'étais en rupture de stock dans mon congélo et il faisait une chaleur d'enfer quand j'ai commencé la traduction. Je suis vite allée faire les courses.**

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi du samedi, Matthew n'avait pas encore essayé de s'extirper du canapé dans lequel il s'était écrasé la nuit dernière. Après environ un mois dans cette ville, la pièce à vivre petite et grise de son appartement dans laquelle il s'était allongé n'était pas encore complètement fournie en meubles. Une petite table de salon découverte trainait entre seulement un canapé et une télévision, alors qu'il y avait seulement un petit frigidaire de bar installé dans la cuisine. La plupart des biens de Matthew avaient été des costumes et des provisions, ce qui avait rendu les choses plus faciles, il le supposait, quand il déménagea, et ce qui, après les évènements de la soirée précédente, pourrait être son seul quotidien maintenant.

Matthew se mit contre la niche de coussins et de traversins qu'il avait fait lui-même, il s'avala progressivement une bouteille entière de sirop à l'érable, alors qu'il se regardait une ancienne rediffusion des Années Collèges sur une chaîne de série TV. Cet idiot mélodrame canadien ne faisait que le sentir encore plus mal, mais il ne pouvait invoquer l'énergie nécessaire pour changer de chaîne. Il ne pouvait invoquer de l'énergie pour autre chose que mentir, ne pas bouger et essayer sans succès d'oublier et de regretter la dernière semaine entière de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Francis.

Matthew avala une autre gorgée de sirop à l'érable, ignorant la brève sensation écœurante remontant de son estomac. Okay, alors il avait rencontré un gars sympa, avait pris du bon temps et ça n'avait pas marché. Et alors ? Le genre de choses qui arrivent tout le temps quand les gens sortent ensembles. Sûrement. Matthew ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Tout de même, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Francis voulait juste quelque chose de différent que ce que Matthew attendait. Francis voulait juste prendre son pied. Matthew voulait une relation durable. Et il se sentait vraiment idiot et bouleversé parce qu'il avait cru par erreur que Francis voulait la même chose que lui. Mais vraiment, c'était une _bonne _chose, ce que Matthew essayait de se dire avec insistance. C'était un soulagement de le savoir, maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment blessé. Après tout, Francis n'était même pas le genre de type d'homme que Matthew regarderait par deux fois en temps normal. Trop ostentatoire, trop impétueux, trop tout ! Mais il était aussi drôle, et sexy, et étrangement charmant – et Matthew était tombé amoureux de lui sur un coup de tête après seulement quelques jours.

Matthew chassa cette dernière pensée de sa tête. Non, il n'allait pas continuer à être distrait par cette histoire. Il n'allait pas broyer du noir, se lamenter et pleurer pour un homme dont il savait tout même si cet homme l'avait sentir spécial même s'il avait rendu ses jours lumineux qu'importe ses yeux brillants ou son sourire parfait ou son rire captivant… Matthew serra les dents, étrangla la bouteille de sirop d'érable et hurla brutalement à la télévision. « Oh, Caitlin, qu'en vas-tu percuter ? ». Il rajouta en criant à cette ridicule série TV sur l'écran. « Joey va juste continuer à te faire souffrir ! »

Un poing sur la porte cogna soudainement de manière forte, longue et franche. « Va au diable ! » Matthew le murmura en enlaçant un cousin contre sa poitrine. Cependant l'odieux tambourinement refusa de s'arrêter, alors Matthew à contrecœur se leva et déambula à travers la pièce. Il grogna à la seconde où il ouvrit la porte.

« Matt, dieu soit loué ! »Alfred parla à bout de souffle, avec un bagage lourd sur son épaule et des sacs en plastique débordant dans ses mains. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru depuis l'Amérique jusqu'ici. Connaissant Alfred, c'était tout à fait possible. « Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! »

Matthew blanchit de surprise. De toutes les choses qu'il n'avait espérées à sa porte aujourd'hui… « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Alfred parut étonné. « Parce que tu m'as appelé à trois heures du mat' pour me dire que tu déménageais pour l'Antarctique. S'il te plaît, ne vas pas en Antarctique, Matt ! C'est comme si c'était proche de la Pologne ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera à Noël ? »

Malgré lui, Matthew sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Croyez en le talentueux, fou et dans l'erreur frère pour se présenter à la porte, dans un pays différent, après un simple coup de téléphone dans la nuit complètement saoul. « Je ne vais pas en Antarctique, Al. Les gens disent de ces choses quand ils ont de la peine. »

Alfred lâcha un soupir de soulagement, poussa Matthew et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Bien. Bien que j'ai entendu que du bien du temps agréable là-bas et que vivre parmi les kangourous doit être cool… Maintenant, je sais que tu as de la peine, je t'ai amené de la glace.»

Matthew le suivit doucement, son cœur s'effondrant un peu. Juste ce dont il n'avait pas besoin pour oublier Francis – se rappeler de l'autre homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. « Tu sais, après avoir été jeté, cette glace ne me fera pas sentir mieux. »

« La glace aide tout le monde à se sentir… ». Les yeux d'Alfred se remplirent de culpabilité. « Oh merde, la glace était ton truc avec ce gars Cubain, non ? Okay, oublies la glace. J'ai aussi… » Alfred posa dangereusement les sacs remplis sur la banquette de la cuisine et se mit à tout déballer partout. « Des snickers*(*barres au chocolat au lait avec du nougat, du caramel et des cacahuètes grillées) et des skittles*(*bonbons colorés aux fruits) et des twizzlers*(de la réglisse rouge) et oooh, des oursons d'or, et du coca et du soda gazeux et … »

« Alfred. »

« Yeah ? »

« Donne-moi cette putain de glace ! »

Matthew s'assit de nouveau dans sa forteresse de coussins, continuant de ne pas vraiment regarder la télé, déjà sur son second pot de glace Ben and Jerry's à la pâte de gâteaux, sirotant son sirop d'érable et avalant le tout avec une énorme quantité de coca. Alfred s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, installant ses pieds sur la table basse couverte de bonbons, lui aussi dans son second pot de Ben and Jerry's à la saveur AmeriCone dream *(*si ça existe : c'est de la crème de Vanille avec des morceaux de gaufres et des coulées de caramel). Alfred avait rapidement prit le contrôle de la télécommande et avait fait défiler les chaînes, en passant par l'émission de cuisine, un film français en noir et blanc, et aussi un vieux épisode de « Sur le pont, la Marine ! », tout ceci rappelait à Matthew Francis d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alfred s'était maintenant arrêté sur « Le Convoi de l'extrême » qui semblait plus sûr comme programme. Cependant, malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour ne pas le faire, Matthew réussit à amener la conversation sur Francis.

« Quinze, Al. QUINZE ! »

Alfred siffla. « Ce devait être douloureux au réveil. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Matthew s'agita avec sa cuillère et son pot de glace, essayant de trouver un sens logistique là-dedans. « Comment ont-ils… Où ils ont… Comment ils ont pu s'emboîter, tous ? Même s'ils se séparent en paires, il y en a encore un qui reste seul.

« Il tenait sûrement la caméra. »

« Des marins, en plus. » Matthew savait qu'il ne devrait pas y penser, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les images d'affluer dans sa tête avec Francis dans des positions acrobatiques, totalement nu, entouré d'une légion d'hommes sans visage. La majorité d'entre eux portait des petites capes blanches et bleues. « Des marins. Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un marin ? »

Alfred réfléchit, sa cuillère à moitié levée. « Non. J'ai couché avec un garde maritime une fois. Ça compte ? »

Matthew haussa les épaules, abandonnant. « Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Alfred revint sur son pot Ben and Jerry's. "Et de ton côté ? »

« J'ai couché qu'avec deux hommes, Alfred. De toute ma vie. » Matthew mit deux doigts devant le visage d'Alfred. « Deux. Apparemment, Francis aurait couché avec la Royal Navy Canadienne au complet. »

Alfred acquiesça sagement. « Je parie que c'était la flotte sous-marine. »

Matthew secoua sa tête, les images commençant à le submerger. « Je ne veux plus en parler. Je ne peux pas. Je vais devenir fou. » Il extirpa une grosse cuillère de glace, dévora le tout puis demanda immédiatement. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? »

« De regarder ses portefeuilles d'action. » Alfred répondit immédiatement.

Matthew étrécit ses yeux. « Pourquoi tout le monde présume que je suis un investisseur bancaire ? »

Alfred sembla désolé. « C'est le costume, dude. »

« Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me donner un coup de main. Juste comme ça. » Matthew essaya d'imiter le fort accent de Francis. « Pourrais-je vous donne un coup de main, par quelque heureux hasard ? » Mais même en parlant de lui avec dérision, Matthew pouvait s'imaginer Francis debout dans sa lumineuse et chaleureuse pâtisserie, souriant gentiment et faisant des gestes gracieux et regardant Matthew comme s'il était la seule personne sur terre…

Alfred siffla à nouveau. « Eh bien, il a des couilles. »

Matthew essaya de rire, tentant de tourner en ridicule le Français éclatant. « Il était toujours comme ça. Toujours « mon cher » et « my dear » et « darling »… » Toujours aimable et sensuel et charmant… Matthew poignarda sa glace de sa cuillère avec colère et maugréa. « Je veux dire, comment être plus pathétiquement superficiel ? »

« Dude. On dirait une queen* parler. » (*je ne sais pas si Alfred fait référence à la noblesse ou aux homosexuels).

« Oui. Eh bien, non. Il est juste…stupidement charmant. »

« Bâtard. Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule ? »

« Oui ! Attends, non ! Oh, c'est pas vrai ! On n'est pas vraiment en train d'en parler. Je ne pense pas à lui. Je change de sujet. » Matthew prit une gorgée de coca, passa la bouteille à Alfred, et puis tapa sa cuillère contre son menton. Pourquoi était-il incapable de penser à autre chose ? « Okay, tu changes de sujet. »

Alfred haussa les épaules. « Et le travail ? »

Matthew grogna. Quel terrible changement de sujet. « Affreux. Ennuyant. » La seule chose qui le rendait supportable était l'anticipation de voir Francis encore… Matthew secoua l'idée dans sa tête et essaya de s'intéresser au « Convoi de l'extrême ». « Je pense que je devrais arrêter d'être comptable. »

Alfred le regarda, surpris. « Vraiment ? »

« Yeah. » Matthew commença à envisager immédiatement toutes les options pour changer de travail, déménager et oublier que toute cette semaine dans cette ville avait existé. Il montra l'écran avec sa cuillère. « Je pourrais le faire, tu sais. Je pourrais aller en Alaska et devenir camionneur. » La solitude, le froid, la chance omniprésente de tomber à travers un trou dans la glace. Cela avait l'air très tentant. « En fait, je pense que je pourrais. »

« Ce serait cool », dit Alfred, impressionné. « Tu pourrais être dans le show et tout. Et tu peux déménager en Louisiane et attraper des crocos. Ou être un chasseur de primes. Ooh, Matt, sois un chasseur de primes ! »

« Hmm. C'est une bonne idée. » Matthew fit un sourire timide à Alfred. « Tu pourrais me rejoindre. »

Alfred s'exclama fortement. « Je le pourrais totalement ! Matt, nous serions si impressionnants, luttant contre le crime, portant du cuir et buvant dans des tavernes et nous serions… ». Le visage d'Alfred se figea dans une sorte de silence de compréhension soudaine. « Nous serions comme Boba Fett* ! »(*référence à un chasseur de prime de Star Wars).

Matthew rit, se souvenant facilement à quel point Alfred lui manquait. Son frère arrivait toujours à le faire sourire – même quand il l'énervait. « Nous devrions lancer notre agence. Le « Service de Rescousse des fugitifs Williams-Jones. »

« Dude, ce serait tellement cool, sauf que… » Le visage d'Alfred se décomposa. «…sauf que la NFL (National Football League) m'a mis sous contrat pour au moins deux ans de plus. »

Matthew sourit doucement. « Oh, bien. Peut-être un de ces jours. » Les deux frères revinrent à leurs pots de Ben and Jerry's, les rêves de chasseurs de primes déjà oubliés. « Comment ça marche déjà ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais remporté une sorte de tournoi la semaine dernière. »

« Yeah » dit Alfred, à travers une bouche pleine de glace. « Le Super Bowl. »

« C'est bien ce que c'est ? »

Alfred acquiesça. « Yep. »

« Huh. C'était une sorte de gros challenge, non ? »

« Un petit peu, yeah. »

Matthew leva sa cuillère. « Bien joué. »

Alfred toucha la cuillère de Matthew comme pour porter un toast. « A ta santé. »

Matthew se sentit soudainement un peu coupable. Il avait parlé de la semaine dernière trois fois et la fête d'hier deux fois, il avait négligé de s'enquérir de la vie d'Alfred. Il commença à demander des nouvelles du petit ami d'Alfred depuis environ un an. Matthew avait seulement rencontré l'anglais quelques fois, mais il aimait bien cet homme, et ils allaient bien ensembles. « Comment va Arthur ? »

« Oh, tu sais. Pareil à lui-même. Excentrique, mignon. Un British ennuyant son monde. » Alfred sourit comme un drogué. « Parfait. »

Matthew le fixa de ses yeux étrécis. « Un peu de solidarité, s'il te plaît ? »

Alfred eut le bon ton de se sentir coupable. « Oh, bien… Eh bien, um… la semaine dernière, il a essayé de cuisiner et il m'a fait tout laver. »

Matthew secoua sa tête dramatiquement. « Les mecs. »

Alfred râla. « Bâtard. »

Et alors, encore, le cerveau de Matthew navigua vers des pensées concernant Francis. Mémoires, et émotions, et cette insistante douleur lourde et écœurante. Il regarda le mur dans le vide comme s'il lui était tombé sur ses épaules, il avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre froide dans la poitrine. « Vraiment. J'aurais dû le cerner desuite. J'aurais dû savoir ce que Francis était en train de faire. Cela n'aurait pas dû prendre une semaine. Cela n'aurait pas dû nécessiter l'intervention de ses cousins et de ses amis pour me le balancer dans mon esprit obtus. » Matthew se souvint de l'humiliation qu'il avait reçue en écoutant sur le pas de la porte les rires de la famille et des amis de Francis et l'horrifiante réalisation qu'il n'était juste qu'une autre conquête de Francis. Il déglutit difficilement, ses joues brûlantes au souvenir. « J'avais l'impression qu'ils riaient tous de moi. Ou se sentaient désolés pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. »

Alfred fit un soupir long et triste. « Oh, Matt. »

Matthew eut un rire amer. Il riait pour ne pas pleurer. « J'aurais dû le voir avant de me faire larguer. »

Alfred dit doucement. « De ce que tu as dit, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui l'a largué. »

Eh bien, ceci arrêta Matthew dans ses pensées pour le reconsidérer. « Je suppose que je l'ai fait, vraiment, je l'ai fait ? » Il essaya, sans succès, d'en retirer une quelconque satisfaction. « Huh. »

« Bien joué », dit Alfred, levant sa cuillère et souriant. Matthew le fixa, puis respira fortement alors qu'il tapait la cuillère d'Alfred avec la sienne.

« Santé, je suppose. » Matthew soupira encore, balança sa cuillère dans son pot à moitié vide de glace et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il se sentait si perdu et sa tête était remplie de pensées concernant Francis. « Je pensais vraiment qu'il m'aimait bien. »

Alfred dit avec aplomb. « Bien sûr que tu lui plaisais. »

Matthew toussa. « Juste mes fesses. »

« Eh bien, tu dois avoir un joli cul. »

Matthew rit, et alors essaya encore de soutenir le regard d'Alfred. « Arrêtes. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Alfred secoua les épaules, souriant. « Tu sais, peut-être – et je mets juste le doigt dessus, ce n'est pas pour te faire chier – mais peut-être tu lui plaisais vraiment, Matt. Peut-être que tu es différent de tous les mecs avec lesquels il est sorti. T'es vraiment sacrément spécial, tu sais. Peut-être qu'il l'a vu. »

Matthew sentit une brève chaleur dans sa poitrine, puis nia tout ceci. « Merci, Al. Mais j'ai entendu tout ce que je devais entendre. Francis n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses – il ne faisait que coucher. Et il n'y a pas de mal à cela. C'est de ma faute d'avoir pensé autre chose. »

Alfred secoua sa tête. « Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, mais tu es trop sympa, mec. »

Matthew l'ignora. « Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Le pire dans toute cette stupide situation ? »Alfred le regarda dans le silence, et Matthew eut besoin de déglutir avant de pouvoir continuer. « C'est trop tard. Je suis complètement amoureux de lui. »

Matthew s'en sentit malade. Parce que c'était vrai. Il était amoureux de Francis : il était amoureux et c'était terminé. Il était amoureux et il ne pourrait plus revoir Francis. Ne plus jamais lui sourire de manière taquine à travers des battements de cils, ne plus caresser de sa main le bras de Francis par-dessus le comptoir coloré de la pâtisserie. Ne plus entendre cette voix onctueuse et modulée l'appeler « darling », ne plus sentir ses lèvres chaudes, douces et insistantes sur les siennes. Matthew jeta le pot de glace par terre, mis ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans les mains. C'était fini. « Ce » n'était pas vraiment arrivé. Cette semaine entière n'avait été qu'un jeu pour Francis, un parmi les milliers qu'il avait joués – juste une façon de mettre Matthew dans son lit. Mais pour Matthew, cela avait été la meilleure semaine de sa vie.

Matthew sentit la main d'Alfred se poser légèrement sur son épaule et il remercia silencieusement son frère odieux pour savoir quand les mots n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Matthew ferma fort les yeux, prit une grande respiration, puis s'allongea lentement dans le canapé. « Je vais dormir, maintenant. » Il essaya d'étouffer sa voix cassée. « Je veux dormir pour toujours. »

« Okay, Matt. » Alfred lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Je serais à côté, okay ? »

Matthew acquiesça dans un coussin. « Merci beaucoup, Alfred. »

Après une entière et misérable nuit blanche et un jour entier et malheureux de bouffe merdique, de mauvaise télévision et un désespoir omniprésent, Matthew s'endormit quasiment instantanément. Il n'entendit pas Alfred arrêter la télévision, ne sentit pas la couverture sur lui. Il ne se rendit pas compte des textos que son frère envoyait et recevait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« _Comment va ton frère ?_

**Il s'est évanoui après une overdose d'ice* et de coke. (*Méthamphétamine, ice = glace en anglais, mais c'est aussi le nom de cette drogue)**

_?!_

**De la glace et du coca-cola.**

_Oh, pauvre mec._

**Je sais, il va prendre 5 kilos.**

_Comme si tu pouvais en rire._

**T'adores ça.**

_Oh oui, Alfred, j'adore la façon dont tu développes tes capacités incroyables et surtout ta grande et enviable habilité à t'envoyer d'un coup une canette de bière._

**Yeah, continues tes textos, baby, tu me rends hot.**

_J'espère sincèrement que tu es aussi sarcastique que moi. Je vais te le demander encore une fois. Comment va Matthew ? Est-ce que ça ira ?_

**Sais pas, il est vraiment triste, je pense qu'il aimait vraiment ce franchouillard.**

_Francis ? Le mec qu'il voyait ?_

**Yeah, le bâtard français, francis bonnefoy, boulanger ou une autre merde.**

**Arthur ?**

**Arthur, t'es là ?**

**Hellooooooo ?**

**Arthur si tu ne m'écris pas je t'appelle**

_Asdfgshjsfjkah_

…**huh ? Arthur ça va ?**

_Alfred sois un amour et prends-moi une chambre d'hôtel._

**Comment ? Pourquoi ?**

_Parce que je ne vais pas m'écraser sur le canapé de ton frère comme un randonneur Australien malpropre. Je serai là dans la matinée – Je t'appelle quand j'arrive._

**Tu es tellement imprévisible Arthur. Hey, qu'est-ce que tu portes comme fringue ?**

**Arthur ?**

.

Constante, lourde, la pluie battante frappait avec insistance la vitre de la fenêtre, transformant la pièce habituellement chaude et lumineuse en sombre et froide. L'après-midi entièrement terne et grise semblait s'infiltrer dans la pâtisserie, l'atmosphère inhabituelle faisant miroir à l'état de misère de Francis. Il s'allongea sur le comptoir, son menton dans la main, regardant sans le voir le mur lointain. C'était la première pluie en une semaine. La première pluie depuis ce départ glorieux et inattendu d'un lundi matin où un timide et magnifique comptable s'était réfugié dans sa boutique à cause du temps. La pluie de ce jour passé avait été magnifique, elle avait apporté Matthew dans la vie de Francis. La pluie de ce jour était mordante, et solitaire, et ne lui apportait rien d'autre que le désespoir.

Francis était toujours stupéfait de tout ce qui avait pu changer en sept jours – il était difficile pour lui de croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle Francis avait changé plus qu'il n'était imaginable. Une semaine où il avait eu de l'espoir et de l'amour et du bonheur et avait tout perdu. Matthew était de la lumière, de l'air et de la joie sans lui, la couleur avait déserté le monde. Maintenant tout semblait juste terne. Terne et gris. Francis soupira et tourna ses yeux vers la porte, reconnaissant du manque de clientèle et priant silencieusement pour les garder à distance. Il ne faisait rien de bon aujourd'hui. Francis se souvint soudainement de la stupide légende familiale qu'il avait racontée à Matthew à côté de la rivière quelques jours plus tôt et il réalisa qu'il avait tout faux. Ce n'était pas l'amour qui détruisait le talent. C'étaient les ruptures amoureuses.

Une part de lui continuait à blâmer ses amis. Francis avait aussitôt ravagé la soirée de la nuit de samedi, détruit et furieux, déterminé à ne plus jamais parlé à Gilbert et Antonio, plus jamais. Le « plus jamais » ne dura pas plus d'un jour car Francis avait finalement répondu à l'un des appels acharnés de Gilbert tôt dans la matinée.

« Uh, salut, mec. »

« Salut. »

« ça va ? »

« Bien. »

« Uh, bien. Bien. Merci pour le portefeuille Gucci gravé à mon nom. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir ouvert devant Matthew. Je sais que tu me l'as donné juste pour l'impressionner et je vais probablement le perdre ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça reste un joli cadeau awesome. »

« Ouais, c'était ça. »

Silence. « Mec, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Francis soupira. « Je sais, Gil. Tu te comportais juste comme d'habitude. Ce que nous faisions toujours… fichu timing. »

« Si cela peut te faire sentir mieux, la colère de Roderich m'est tombé dessus comme s'il s'agissait de l'enfer. Cela a sûrement plus de rapport avec la lap dance, je crois… De toute façon, Francis, je… Ecoutes, t'es sacrément awesome, tu sais ? Je suis désolé de te taquiner, là-dessus. Tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire, et, eh bien, aussi celui que tu voulais te faire, et c'est awesome aussi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Alors si Matthew te plaît bien… si tu l'aimes… alors tu devrais lui courir après. Il a une putain de chance ce mec. »

« Oh Gil, je … »

« T'imagines pas discuter sentimental avec moi, mec. Cette conversation n'a jamais existé, t'as pigé ? Je sais où tu habites ! »

Quelques secondes après que Gilbert ait raccroché, Francis répondit enfin à un appel d'Antonio.

« Francis ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne le voulais pas, je ne pensais à rien, je suis un idiot ! Tu es mon meilleur ami sur la terre entière et, s'il te plaît, ne me détestes pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu ne me parles plus jamais… »

« Antonio, du calme. C'est cool."

« Oh. Ohhhh ! Oh, merci mon Dieu, je… okay. Okay, cool ! Je dois y aller maintenant, Lovino a un jour de repos et nous allons faire du shopping et acheter des clubs de golfs et des poneys. Cours après Matthew ! »

Francis avait passé le reste de la journée en méditant sur le conseil de ses amis. Il appela le numéro de Matthew au moins trente-trois fois sans aucune réponse. Peut-être devrait-il se montrer devant la porte de Matthew – mais si Matthew l'ignorait ? Et s'il n'était même plus là ? L'estomac de Francis se retourna. Et si tout se passait mal ? Et s'il ne voyait plus son doux, amusant et parfait Matthew tout ça à cause d'une folle incompréhension ? Il ne pouvait en supporter la pensée. Francis écouta la pluie faire écho à sa tristesse contre la fenêtre, puis sursauta quand la petite cloche sonna à la porte d'entrée. Francis regarda les deux hommes qui entrèrent dans la pâtisserie, commença à les saluer, puis s'arrêta. L'un des hommes – le grand blond et bien bâti – ressemblait vraiment trop à Matthew, en légèrement moins beau bien sûr. Et l'autre…

« Merde ! », Francis se baissa rapidement pour éviter le cupcake rose clair qui fut lancé avec violence vers sa tête. Il se désagrégea en petits morceaux contre le mur derrière lui.

« Sac à vin, bouffeur d'escargot, bâtard au lit ! »

Oh shit, merde, non, comment, où, pourquoi, oh mon Dieu POURQUOI… « Arthur ! » Francis cria, avec une voix mélangeant une fausse joie et une horreur sincère, de là où il s'était accroupi derrière le comptoir. « Quelle agréable surprise ! A partir de quel trou as-tu rampé jusqu'ici, mon ami rosbif ? »

Arthur ignora la question. « Toujours à faire les mêmes jeux ennuyant, Francis, vieux garçon ? »

« … dire que je suis vieux… » Francis murmura, levant doucement sa tête de derrière le comptoir. « Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? »

Le visage d'Arthur se chargea de colère. Il ressemblait exactement au souvenir qu'avait Francis de lui. « Rien à foutre. Cette fois-ci, _darling_, tu as choisi la mauvaise cible pour jouer avec. CETTE fois, TU ES celui qui est baisé. Avec une goupille striée. SANS lubrifiant. »

« Mais Arthur, darling, tu as toujours aimé ça. » Francis se rebaissa. Cette fois-ci, c'était une tarte entière au citron et à la meringue qui s'étala spectaculairement contre le mur. « Oui, d'accord, désolé, okay. » Francis se releva lentement, les mains levées en signe de reddition. « Arthur, my dear, m'as-tu vraiment pourchassé pour m'attaquer avec de la pâtisserie ? ça me semble un peu excessif. Nous avons été ensemble pendant trois jours. Tu m'as largué avec un panneau d'affichage. Tu as pris mon argent. »

L'homme à côté d'Arthur eut l'air soudainement terrifié. « Tu as fait quoi ? »

Arthur cria simplement. « Tu l'avais mérité, frog ! Tu as couché avec quinze marins ! Et tu l'as FILME ! »

Francis mit ses mains sur sa tête. Il souhaitait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de mentionner cet épisode particulier de sa vie… Pourquoi était-il d'ailleurs en train d'en parler là maintenant. « Arthur, tu m'avais dit que c'était fini entre nous ! »

Le grand blond rit. « Oh, il me le dit chaque jour. Tu n'es pas supposé le croire. » Alors il s'arrêta soudainement de rire, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « Attendez une minute – vous vous connaissez ? »

Arthur roula ses yeux avec sarcasme. « Zut, t'es une flèche. Alfred, c'est Francis – un ex petit ami et un connard de première. »

Alfred mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, son expression horrifiée. « Arthur, tu as couché avec le petit ami de mon frère ? C'est comme de l'inceste ! »

Francis laissa un grand souffle lui échapper alors qu'il comprenait tout. « Alfred ? Le frère de Matthew ? »

« Yeah et MON petit ami, et il peut te casser la gueule parce qu'il est plus grand que toi et joue au football américain. » Arthur eut le bon ton d'être légèrement embarrassé à cette remarque. Alfred semblait ravi.

Francis roula les yeux vers le ciel. Au mieux, c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'Arthur était aux côtés de Matthew, et non à cause de cette affaire de trois jours il y avait plus de dix ans. « Arthur, on dirait une adolescente de quatorze ans. Félicitations pour la victoire de la semaine dernière, Alfred. »

Alfred sourit. « Merci beaucoup, dude. Attends, non. Je suis en colère contre toi ! Matt va en Alaska pour devenir camionneur par ta faute ! Je dois te casser la gueule ! »

« Alaska ? Camionneur ? »

« Fais-le, Alfred ! Plaques-le, je le tabasserai ! »

Francis montra ses mains à nouveau, cherchant désespérément une sorte d'échappatoire dans cette tournure d'évènements folle et confuse. Cette petite merde d'ex anglais se tenait dans sa pâtisserie, avec le frère, star du football, de Matthew, et apparemment ils étaient amoureux. C'était vraiment trop pour un lundi après-midi. Francis sortit de sous le comptoir un plateau de pâtisseries. « Honnêtement, my dears, sommes-nous à l'école primaire ? Ne pourrions-nous pas nous asseoir et discuter comme des adultes ? Allez, prenez un éclair ! »

Les yeux d'Alfred s'éclairèrent alors qu'il se jetait dessus. « Oooh, éclair ! »

Arthur mit son bras en travers de la poitrine d'Alfred. « Non ! » Il fusilla du regard Francis. "Gardes ces choses perverses loin d'innocents yeux américains. Alfred, prends un cupcake !"

Alfred prit chaleureusement le cupcake velouté de rouge qu'Arthur lui tendait. « Ooh, cupcake ! »

« Maintenant qu'il est occupé, tu dois t'expliquer, frog ! » Arthur plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux stylé couleur sable, ses yeux verts étrécis, son costume de tweed impeccable… qu'est-ce que Francis avait pu lui trouver à cette queen ?

Francis plia ses bras et le fixa en retour depuis le comptoir. « Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, Arthur. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une explication. »

Arthur toussa lourdement. « Excuses-moi ? A travers ta typique et philanthropique manière de mettre en branle tout un enchaînement d'évènements qui m'amènent à être là et à te parler – ce quelque chose, si tu te souviens bien, que je me suis juré de ne JAMAIS refaire. Tu nous as fait subir, à Alfred et à moi, de nombreux coups de téléphone, tôt le matin, pleins de larmes de la part de Matthew. Tu as fait sortir Alfred en courant à 5 heures du matin, criant quelque chose comme quoi son frère partait pour l'Antarctique. Mais surtout, tu as brisé le cœur du gars le plus sympathique, le plus gentil et le plus authentique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et je pense que ça mérite une explication. »

Francis laissa de côté toutes ses tentatives de bravade à la mention des larmes au téléphone et de cœur brisé. Il était complètement distrait par la pensée d'avoir retourné Matthew comme ça. Il regarda son comptoir, son plateau d'éclairs ridicules, et eut envie de les balancer par terre. « Est-ce que Matthew va bien ? » il demanda doucement.

Alfred regarda par-dessus son cupcake, son expression très sévère. « Non. Non. Pas du tout. »

Francis se sentit mal. « Il ne réponds pas à mes appels. »

Alfred haussa les épaules. « Il a mis son téléphone dans le congélo. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? » Francis fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, poussa un soupir de frustration et essaya de ne pas taper dans le mur. Il s'en fichait de savoir à qui il parlait, remarquant à peine les deux hommes en face de lui il pensait seulement à son cher Matthew et combien il lui manquait, il le voulait et… « Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il ne me laissera pas m'expliquer. Il a été submergé par des choses qui ne veulent rien dire, il pense que je ne veux pas de lui, il pense que je me sers de lui, et… » Francis s'arrêta pour respirer, pour calmer son anxiété grandissante dans sa poitrine. « Et rien ne pourra ressortir de la vérité. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec suspicion. Alors Alfred parla. « Okay. Tout d'abord, il est incroyable ce cupcake. »

Francis n'eut même pas sa fierté habituelle affectée, polie par la routine. Il marmonna. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Maintenant », continua Alfred, prenant toute sa hauteur, son évidente tentative d'intimidation fut ruinée par le glaçage rouge sur ses lèvres et ses doigts. « Tu dis que tu aimes bien, Matt ? Plus que pour un coup ? Plus que pour le piéger ? »

« Plus que tout. » Francis regarda Alfred dans les yeux et parla avec toute la certitude qu'il possédait. « Je suis complètement amoureux de lui. »

Alfred et Arthur se regardèrent, levant leurs sourcils. Arthur tourna ses yeux toujours aussi suspicieux vers Francis. « Toi ? Amoureux ? »

Francis haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Comment je pourrais l'expliquer ? J'ai passé toute ma vie entière sans réaliser que je cherchais quelque chose en particulier. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'ai pris mon pied et je ne m'excuserai pas pour cela. Mais avec Matthew, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je cherchais sans le savoir. C'est la seule personne à me faire sentir comme ça. Je l'aime et il me manque et je ferai tout pour le convaincre qu'il ait la personne la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

De nouveau, Alfred regarda Arthur. « T'en penses quoi ? »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance », siffla Arthur. « Je pense encore qu'on doit lui casser la gueule. »

Francis ne savait même pas pourquoi il leur expliquait tout cela. Peut-être parce que c'était plus simple que se le dire à soi-même. « Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne me croyez pas. » Francis ferma les yeux et soupira. « Rien n'a plus d'importance, si je ne peux pas le dire à Matthew. Si seulement je pouvais lui demander de m'écouter… »

« Très bien, le franchouillard, on a un deal. » Alfred finit son cupcake, lécha ses doigts puis les pointa vers Francis. « Je le demanderai à Matthew, mais j'ai quelques conditions. »

Francis hésitait entre s'étouffer d'euphorie et souffler de dérision. O combien ennuyeux – on aurait dit une sorte de rituel médiéval pour faire la cour. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait parler à Matthew… Francis serra les dents. « Vas-y, parles. »

Alfred compta sur ses doigts. « De un – si tu fais de la peine à Matthew, je te casse la gueule. De deux – si tu fais de la peine à Arthur, oh mon garçon, JE TE PETE LA GUEULE. De trois… »Alfred réfléchit un moment et lécha ses doigts à nouveau. «… je vais prendre un carton de tes cupcakes. »

Francis roula les yeux vers le ciel. « Cette manie de vouloir « me casser la gueule » devient un peu assommante, my dear. Indépendamment… » Francis secoua la tête, la chance de voir Matthew et de s'expliquer était trop importante pour prendre des risques. L'anticipation se propagea comme un feu dans ses veines et de l'espoir fit sa place dans sa poitrine. « On a un deal, mon ami. »


End file.
